Headache Tonight and Heartache Soon
by FiveForFighting09
Summary: Tony's head is going to explode. Not surprising, considering he got hit with a crowbar. But the shadows are getting closer and really, Tony knew the peace was too good to be true. But Tony would do anything for his family. Last part of Ben!Verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep. It's another story in the Ben!Verse. This one is going to be a few chapters (I haven't decided how many yet) but for all those waiting for the last chapter to _The Unknown Song,_ that should be up tomorrow. :) Oh, and this un-beta-ed for I currently do not have the time to send it to my wonderful beta Pheonix on cloud 9. I hope you forgive any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Ben and his family. :) **

* * *

"Uncle Tony."

"Uncle Tony."

Tony jumped when the very small hand touched his check, but regretting it a moment later when his head ached from the sudden jolt.

"Sorry Uncle Tony," Benny whispered, his tiny hand curled against his side as if he had been burned when he had touched his sleeping uncle, "But Momma said to watch you, and you were makin' funny noises 'gain."

"It's alright Benny," Tony sighed, working hard to keep the slur out of his voice. He had been transferred out of the psych ward a few days ago and given a normal room. Even two days after finally becoming fully "aware", Tony stilled gagged at the thought of being tied down like that.

"Hey," Tony said, reaching over and helping the little boy out of the chair and onto the bed next to him. All he had was an IV in his arm that was supplying fluids, he was taking Ibuprofen by mouth, so he wasn't worried about the sometimes wiggly boy getting into the hospital bed with him, "Where's your momma and brother and and sister?"

Ben lifted an eyebrow, a trait that was _so_ Morgan Tony had to resist the urge to laugh, before looking at the clock, "Uncle Tony, they're at scool."

"Ah," Tony squinted at the clock, trying to see the numbers despite his sensitivity to light, "And why aren't you?"

"Cause I only go free days a week momma says. And I stay with Momma the other days, member?" Benny snuggled in close now, content to relax with his uncle, "Uncle Tony?"

"Yeah Benny," Tony said, adjusting a bit so Benny little body could fit more comfortably against his own.

"You aren't gonna die right?" Benny played with the hem of one of Tony's blanket's, "Cause, cause I was listening to one of those doctor people and they kept saying that you hit your brain really hard and that was why me or AJ or April didn't get to see you for awhile."

Hugging Benny as tight as he could, he ruffled Benny's hair, "I got a hard head buddy. It's gonna take more than a hit on the head to keep me away from you guys."

Pleased with the answer, Benny sighed and but his arms behind his head, "Uncle Tony?"

"Yeah Benny?" Tony asked, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

"Is it true that your Boss growls like a big brown bear? Cause that's what Momma said."

Tony smiled, laying a hand on Benny's head before allowing his eyes to fall shut. A nurse would be in soon to wake him up anyway. Benny wouldn't mind if he grabbed a quick nap.

* * *

Later on that day, Benny and the rest of his siblings were at the O'Leary's eating dinner while Morgan stayed with Tony, talking to her friend quietly in the darkening hospital room.

"They wanted to give you a psych evaluation before they discharge you," Morgan said, eating her dinner as she watched Tony play around with his, "But your Boss, Special Agent Gibbs, he was still pissed that they had tied you down in the first place so the doctor dropped it, though he recommends you see a therapist when you get out."

"I already do," Tony mumbled, "But you didn't tell Gibbs that right?"

"No," Morgan shook her head, "You know I wouldn't do that Tony. But I talked to him today, about an hour ago. You were asleep and that doctor, um, Dr. Mallard?"

"Ducky?" Tony smiled around a small bite of Chinese.

"Yes," Morgan continued her story, anyway, "Ducky," Morgan smiled at the odd, but oddly fitting name for the smaller man, "He wouldn't let Gibbs wake you up. So they said they'll be back later today, after they closed a case or something like that."

"They'll be here soon then," Tony nodded, lifting his box of noodles, "And they'll be mad at you for letting me eat this. Especially Ducky."

Morgan glared at him, "They won't be when I tell them you ordered it yourself."

Tony smiled, wanting to laugh but knowing that it would only add to the ache in his head.

It was quiet for a moment, as both Morgan and Tony became lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, the quietness was broken by Tony, "Hey Morgan?"

"Yeah Tony?" Morgan said, knowing that whatever Tony was going to talk about, it was going to be serious.

"When I was loopy," Tony started.

"You mean more than you normally are?" Morgan joked, trying to lighten the mood, if only slightly.

Tony allowed a pained smile to appear on his face, "Yeah. In that room. Did I-Did I say anything," Tony paused, rubbing his face before continuing, "I don't remember a lot of that day. Just, I talked about Ben a lot, didn't I?"

"You didn't tell them anymore than what they already knew Tony. But they know that you blame yourself for it, even now."

Tony huffed, "I blame myself for every person we've ever lost Morgan. Kate, Paula, Ben, all of them. I was there. I could have done-"

"You've always done everything that you ever could have done," Morgan stopped Tony's sentence, "Tony, I don't know exactly what happen with everyone else other than Ben. But I know you. And I know you wouldn't just stand by and let them die. Look at Gibbs and that girl you saved. How long did you have that lung infection after jumping into that cold, disgusting water to save them?"

"Three weeks," Tony grumbled.

"And how long did you have that cough afterwards?" Morgan asked, her voice increasing in volume as she drove her point home.

"I don't," Tony started but Morgan cut him off with a look and a raised eyebrow.

"Another month," Morgan said, "I would know, because every time you called you couldn't say more than five words before you sounded like you were coughing up a lung. Now, if you weren't the kind of man you were, those two wouldn't be here today. I don't-"

"Tony!" Abby joyous yell cut off Morgan as the Goth practically vaulted into the room.

Having only encountered Abby in passing once before, Morgan leaned back, before standing and retreating to the other side of the room.

"Hey Abbs," Tony said, thankful that Abby slowed her approach and gave him a tender hug and kiss on the check.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Abby was practically laying in bed with him, "It's just not the same without you. And Gibbs is grumpy because he's worried about you, but he won't admit it, but we know anyway-"

"Hey DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked in, stopping Abby's monologue, "How you feeling?"

"Fine," Tony smiled at his friends as McGee, Jimmy, Ziva and even Ducky made their way into his room, "You guys wrap up the case?"

"It was the wife," Ziva said offhandedly.

Tony let out a small laugh and looked at McGee knowingly. In response, McGee just rolled his eyes and handed over a ten dollar bill, though Tony could see that McGee was still a bit shook up from what had happened a few days ago.

"You really okay Tony?" Gibbs glared the kind of glare that demanded the truth- the kind of glare that Tony knew all too well.

"Well I'm no crazier than I've ever been," Tony shrugged, "And my brain still takes a licking and keeps on ticking. I'm fine," Tony smiled a grin that bordered on being cheeky, "You don't need to worry about me Boss."

Ducky, who had been looking over Tony's chart, caught sight of Morgan who was practically hiding in the corner, "Ah, Ms. Welsh. How are you this fine evening?"

"I'm doing alright Dr. Mallard," Morgan smiled, "And please, call me Morgan."

"Only if you promise to call me Ducky," Ducky smiled before settling onto one of the chairs in Tony's room, "And it appears you will be released soon my dear boy."

"Looks that way," Tony smiled. He looked at Morgan who was rubbing her arms nervously. Every since…well, every since they had left Baltimore, Morgan, who was normally a social butterfly, was finding it hard to be around people she didn't particularly know well, especially men.

Not that Tony blamed her.

"Hey Morgan," Tony said, reaching out to catch Morgan's fidgeting hand, "Why don't you head back home? I'm pretty sure AJ will need help with his English, and you know April hates it when you're not there to make sure Benny hasn't killed any bugs on her pillow."

Morgan smiled gratefully at Tony for a way out before hugging him and saying her goodbyes.

The team waited till Morgan was out of the room before turning to their Senior Field Agent.

"We must meet these children," Ziva said, "I did not think it was possible for children to like you Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes, recognizing the Ziva was mostly kidding, and was about to respond but stopped when Jimmy came to his defense.

"Well, I have," Jimmy said and smiled nervously when they all turned to look at him, "I mean, my nieces and nephews love him. They're actually kind of disappointed every time I visit and Tony doesn't come with me. "

Tony turned his head to hide the slight embarrassment he was feeling at the turn of this conversation.

Seeing Tony's unease and figuring his Agent needed the rest anyway, Gibbs stood, ordering everyone else to head on home and get some rest.

Gibbs waited before each member of their team, or their family, said their goodbyes before giving Tony a shoulder squeeze, "Morgan will be here to pick you up, or do you need me to give you a ride home?"

"Morgan will be here," Tony smiled, "And Boss, do you even know where my new home is?"

The question floored Gibbs because for the first time ever, he honestly had no idea where one of his agent's lived, "No. You updated your contact info?"

Tony sighed and nodded, "It's in there. Just, don't show up out of the blue okay Gibbs? Morgan…Well, just call before dropping by okay?"

Gibbs nodded before standing but not leaving Tony's room. He had one more question to ask Tony.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked Tony, feeling a tad bit guilty because the man had already begun dozing off.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony said, opening his eyes and forcing them to focus on the older man in front of him.

"When did you change your next of kin?" Gibbs looked at his agent, wondering why the man hadn't told him about it sooner.

"When," Tony shifted uncomfortably before looking out the window, into the dark world beyond the glass, "When you left for Mexico."

That really, was all the explanation that Gibbs needed. He didn't regret leaving. He had needed that time, needed the peace and quiet to get his head screwed on straight, but he did regret that he hadn't taken the time to make sure that his second in command didn't feel like he had felt when Franks had resigned.

But that was seemingly ages ago and Gibbs had no ambition to go digging up the past.

"You get some rest," Gibbs patted Tony's knee gently, not wanting to aggravate the man's headache by jarring him too much, "See you around."

Tony nodded and gave a tight lip smiled, sighing when his Boss left the room.

Time for another one of those naps…

* * *

"Kids at school?" Tony asked as Morgan drove them passed the hustle and bustle of the city and towards Tony's home in the suburbs.

"Yes," Morgan smiled, glancing at Tony quickly before focusing back on the road, "AJ has a football game later today though, but I told him you might not feel up to sitting on the sidelines in a fold out chair while twelve and thirteen year olds hit each other."

Tony smiled and closed his eyes, finding that the bright light of the sun still aggravated the minuet headache he had from getting hit with crowbar.

"What time?" Tony asked, not wanting to miss one of AJ games. AJ's elementary school had a football team for the fifth and sixth graders and AJ was one of the starting running backs.

"Tony, you just got out of the hospital today," Morgan merged off the freeway, taking them all that much closer to home, "AJ will understand if you miss this one."

"What time?" Tony asked again, his tone unchanging.

Morgan huffed and grumbled something along the lines of "stubborn, pig headed men" before answering, "Its' at five. April and Benny will be home just before three so we'll need to leave the house at ten after four if we want to get good seats."

"Perfect," Tony said and closed his eyes, fighting down the small wave of nausea that attacked his senses out of nowhere.

Man, how he hated concussions.

* * *

Tony sat down carefully on his bed, mindful not to move to fast.

Normally after a concussion, Tony was usually feeling up to par in about a week.

It had already been four days since his little stint in the hospital and Tony was still finding it difficult to follow a story in the newspaper, much less the case reports McGee would email him.

He should be feeling better by now.

"Uncle Tony?" Benny said, wearing his footsie pajamas, already ready for bed. The kid had been shadowing him more that usual recently and while Tony loved his youngest nephew to death, he little guy had never been quiet, "Can you read my bed time story today?"

"Not today Benny," Tony smiled, dropping his voice when his headache's intensity increased, the pain rolling over him in waves, "Ask AJ."

Benny looked like he was about to protest the suggestion but stopped when he saw the pain-filled tears leak out of Tony's eyes. His eyes got really wide and he looked under the bed before standing and grabbing Tony's hand, "I'm gonna go get Momma Uncle Tony. She'll make your head feel better. Hold on."

"Tony?" Morgan rushed in a few moments later, Benny

"I think," Tony closed his eyes tightly against another wave of pain and nausea, "I think we may have a problem."

* * *

Benny, April, and AJ sat quietly in the waiting room as their mom filled out the paperwork for their Uncle Tony.

"Is Uncle Tony gonna die?" Benny asked quietly, swinging his legs from where he sat on the tall emergency room chairs, "Cause he promised he wasn't' gonna. He promised."

"Uncle Tony isn't gonna die Benny," April said quietly, clutching her favorite doll. Uncle Tony had gotten it for her when she turned six and she loved it ever since, "But Momma says he's really sick, right?"

AJ shrugged as he played with the hem of his pajamas, a bit embarrassed that he was out in public wearing them. Though, most people in the ER didn't really care how you looked and based off how other people came in, AJ knew he actually blended in his OSU shirt and camouflage pj pants.

If his mom wasn't so worried about Uncle Tony, she would have told him his outfit "clashed", a term AJ hated. Of course, April was matching in her purple and pink PJs.

Girls were just weird.

"AJ," Benny pulled on his older brother's arm, "Who's that talking to Momma?"

AJ looked at the two older guys who were surrounding his mom. They were crowding her, and from over here, AJ couldn't tell if it was welcomed or not.

"April, hold Benny's hand and don't move from this spot," AJ made sure his younger siblings obeyed the command before he stood, glad that he had just grown a few inches. He was tall for his age, almost six foot, and his Uncle Tony always joked that he was going to end up being taller than him and his dad, Ben.

"Excuse me," AJ pushed his way through the two guys, glad that he was at least taller than one of them.

He wasn't going to let anyone else hurt his mom. Not when Uncle Tony wasn't there to help.

The older guys took a step back and observed him. AJ wasn't particularly worried about the smaller man. It was the one with grey hair and blue eyes that worried him.

"Can I help you son?" The guy with the blue eyes started down at him.

"You can leave my mom alone," AJ straighten to his full height. Sure, he was twelve and a still a bit gangly…alright, still completely gangly, but that didn't mean he wasn't brave.

The man with blue eyes seemed to smile with his eyes, a gestured that reminded him so much of how Uncle Tony looked when AJ did something particularly funny.

"Ah dear boy, you must be AJ," the older of the two guys extended his hand, "We have heard a lot about you."

AJ shook the man's hand, a bit surprised when he found the older man to have a strong sure grip.

"Well I don't know who you are," AJ tried to square his shoulders like Tony taught him, "And you're scaring my mom by crowding her that way."

"AJ," Morgan said, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "They didn't mean-"

"I didn't know that," AJ almost yelled, letting out more anger than he had wanted too, "I just saw two guys by you Mom. Uncle Tony would have done the same thing if he wasn't sick."

The guy with blue eyes smiled again, this time with his whole face, though AJ could see he was still worried about something.

"I believe," the man who had shook his hand said, "That introductions are in order. My name is Dr. Mallard, though all my friends call me Ducky. And this is Special Agent Gibbs. He is Anthony's Boss."

AJ looked from Gibbs to Dr. Mallard then to his mom, "Is Uncle Tony okay mom?"

Morgan looked from the two men to AJ, "We'll know for sure in awhile AJ. Until then, we just have to wait. Why don't you bring Benny and April over here so they can meet Tony's friends?"

AJ looked at his mom before practically glaring at the two guys in a way that was so much like Tony, both men were taken aback, "I'll be right back."

"Come on you two," AJ took April and Benny's hands, "We're gonna go met Uncle Tony's friends."

"More secret agents?" Benny asked, excited as he hopped off the large chair and grabbed on tight to AJ's larger hand, "You think Uncle Tony knows James Bond? Cause if he does, James Bond doesn't let the good guys die. Right AJ?"

* * *

"Morgan?" Tony mumbled as he came around.

"Hey DiNozzo," Gibbs said when Tony finally opened his eyes, "Morgan's outside, with the kids. The littlest one, um-"

"Benny," Tony smiled, "He had to go to the restroom again huh?"

Gibbs smirked at Tony's guess, "How'd you know?"

"Because Benny always has to go to the bathroom," Tony smiled at that information before closing his eyes, "They'd tell you why my head feels like it's going to explode?"

"Just a migraine," Gibbs said quietly, "They gave you some meds, should help."

"Let me guess," Tony whispered, "Is it because I hit my head?"

Gibbs smiled sadly, "They think so. The doctor doesn't want to let the kids come in but the oldest, AJ, was about to tell them were to stick it when Morgan pinched his arm. Quite a character."

Tony huffed and cried out when the movement hurt.

"They're good kids," Tony smiled, "AJ's gonna be taller than Ben."

Gibbs nodded but remained quiet.

"Next time I have a family that I'm hiding, I'll make sure you meet them at my house instead of a hospital."

"You planning on having another family one day DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony opened one eye, sighed before smiling.

* * *

"Uncle Tony," Benny was by his bed again, only this time Tony didn't have enough energy to lift him up, "Are you going to die Uncle Tony?"

Tony looked at Morgan, who was asleep on the chair next to his bed, before looking back at the little boy in front of him.

"Hey," Tony whispered, "What's all this about me dying?"

Benny played with his hands nervously before Tony reached out with one shaky hand and grabbed on. Once again, the older kids were at school and unable to get a hold of Ms. O'Leary, Morgan had been forced to bring Benny to the hospital to visit Tony.

"What's wrong Benny?" Tony asked, wishing he knew were all this talk of death was coming from.

"Its cause," Benny looked over at Morgan, making sure she was asleep still, "When you aren't there, Daddy calls."

Tony's eyes got wide and he struggled against the pain medication and muscle relaxants to listen to Benny's words, "What Benny?"

"Daddy," Benny looked out the door, as if he were afraid a _monster_ was going to come through the doors, "He calls Momma. And I can hear him on the message machine Uncle Tony. Cause Momma only answered the phone once and after that she cried and cried and told me I wasn't suppose to get the phone because Daddy was a mean man for what he did. That he got mad and that even if I still love him I have to keep everyone safe so I don't answer the phone but she did once and now Daddy leave scary messages on the message machine Uncle Tony."

"What does he say Benny?" Tony asked, pulling the chair Benny was sitting on a bit closer, hoping that Benny would hop on the bed so that he could hold him close, "What did your dad say in the messages?"

Benny's eyes got wide in fear, "They're scary Uncle Tony. But Momma always deleted them and cause I'm suppose to be sleeping, she doesn't know I hear them from my room. But Daddy says mean stuff Uncle Tony."

"Benny," Tony took a deep breath to hide his fear, knowing it would not help at all right now, "Tell me what you Dad says. I can't help if you don't tell me."

Benny looked at Tony for a long time. An eternity it felt like, but Tony didn't move, didn't even breathe.

"He says you're gonna die Uncle Tony," Benny whispered as he got on Tony's bed and buried his face in Tony's chest his breath hitching in fear, "He says he's gonna make you die."

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks for reading. And for all those people out there in the USA: SEASON FINALE TONIGHT! -insert fangirl scream-**

**Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. First, I want to sincerely apologize for the wait to this chapter and for the wait on the next story in my other series. Life has been a rollercoaster. One day I think I'm finally going to get out of the rut and the next…well. Three steps forward, seven back. **

**Thanks to all those who read and review, you guys have no idea how much your words cheer up a rather bleak day.**

**Oh, and a little shout out to** CSIGeekFan **whose awesome story, Facing Forward, (go check it out if you aren't reading it! Go go!) has helped greatly to get this chapter on paper..er, Microsoft Word. Haha. (I'm serious. Go on, read her story. I don't mind waiting…)**

**Back? Good. Alrighty, let's get down to the nitty-gritty….here's the next chapter. It's been un-beta-ed because as I've mentioned, I really don't have the time or energy (curse you insomnia) to do all the necessary stuff to send it off to my wonderful beta. Does that sound lazy? Well, maybe. But I've been operating on less than five hours of sleep collectively since Monday night. So if some parts don't make sense, just send me a message. Or ignore them. Lol.**

* * *

"Morgan."

Tony was still in the hospital, laying in his room while Morgan busied herself with insurance forms or something akin to that.

Hearing the pained tone in Tony's voice, Morgan hurried over and bent down, knowing to talk in whispers.

"Again?" Morgan spoke quietly, lowering the pitch of her voice so that it didn't aggravate Tony's migraine.

Tony opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. Instead, a pained whimper escaped his lips before Tony could stop the noise.

Morgan placed her cool hand on Tony's forehead and smiled minutely when Tony leaned into the touch. After being admitted to the hospital a vicious cycle had begun. Before one migraine could fully go away, the pain trigged another migraine which in turn, triggered another as it waned.

Tony's neurologist, who was an old man with salt and pepper hair and who always seemed to be smiling, had been treating the migraines with non-inflammatory drugs, caffeine and large doses of acetaminophen.

So far, the treatment was not working as well as everyone had hoped.

Dr. Webber, the neurologist, had told Tony and Morgan that if the cycle didn't stop by today, he would start Tony on an attack-aborting drug called Naratriptan. Hopefully, it would stop Tony's migraines. The doctor had been hesitant to start Tony on this drug however, because he had hoped the other medications would stop them before it got this bad.

"How's are you doing, Mr. DiNozzo?" Dr. Webber asked as he walked into the room.

The pain cry that Tony gave off was all the answer the doctor needed.

* * *

"So they've at least stopped?" Gibbs asked as he sat with Morgan in the hospital cafeteria. Ducky and Abby were sitting with Tony but upon arriving in the hospital, Gibbs had gone in search of Morgan, who had been down in the cafeteria with her children, helping them with their homework. .

"Yes," Morgan nodded as she watched April work out her math problems, "Tony fell asleep about an hour after the doctor gave him that drug. It seems to be helping."

"That's good," Gibbs nodded and sipped his coffee. From the corner of his eye he could see AJ watching him. The protectiveness that the boy showed in regards to his family was impressive, "They say anything about discharging him?"

Morgan shook her head and scowled at Benny, her left eyebrow lifting in annoyance, "Young man, you will sit and finish coloring that page or I will walk over there and smack you into next week."

"Sorry Momma," Benny mumbled but a second later Gibbs saw the glint of mischief reappear on his face.

"I mean it Benjamin Michael," Morgan said once more, pinching her youngest on the arm.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Benny smirked as he sat down and twisted in his seat. He also dropped the piece of rotten _something _that he had found and had been meaning to put down April's shirt. April, who had just caught wind of what her younger had almost done, scowled at Benny and scooted closer to AJ, away from Benny grubby little hands.

The whole scene made Gibbs smile, despite having one of his own still in the hospital.

Morgan gave Gibbs an apologetic smile before sighing, "I'm sorry Special Agent Gibbs. You probably want to talk about Tony and here I am doing homework. AJ, April and Benny were suppose to stay with Ms. O'Leary, our neighbor, this evening but she had a family emergency come up and wasn't able to watch them."

"I understand," Gibbs nodded, "Have the doctors told you anything else about Tony's migraines?"

"They took him for another MRI and CT scan today," Morgan kept an eye on her kids, especially Benny, as she talked with Gibbs, "They wanted to make sure that the migraines aren't caused by Tony's brain swelling or a leaking blood vessel. They didn't find anything though so they're pretty sure this is just the cumulative effect of all the concussions Tony's received in the past."

Gibbs grimaced at the thought of just how many concussions Tony had received in just his time on Gibbs' team. Gibbs didn't even know how many he had suffered before, especially while he had been a tight end in college football. Sighing, Gibbs took another sip of coffee before asking Morgan a question.

"Will they stop for good soon?" Gibbs said a few moments later, after Morgan helped April put away her math and take out her spelling.

"They're not sure," Morgan sighed, "But they're going to start talking about preventative medications with Tony as soon as he's feeling better."

"Soon then," Gibbs said before finishing off his coffee. He had no doubt that Tony would bounce back from this quickly.

"Hopefully," Morgan smiled before turning back to her kids.

Knowing that for whatever reason he made the woman extremely nervous, Gibbs excused himself to go find Ziva and McGee.

Morgan needed a break and hopefully, she wouldn't mind leaving her kids in the capably hands of his Agents.

* * *

McGee and Ziva remained quiet as they followed Morgan's car from the hospital to Tony's house.

Gibbs had asked them to watch Morgan's three kids: AJ, April and Benny, while Morgan napped and rested. It was a little after six and Gibbs was pretty sure Morgan hadn't been getting much rest since Tony had been re-admitted to the hospital.

Both agents had readily agreed, wanting to get to know Tony's _other_ family better. Besides, Tony would kill them if he found out they hadn't taken care of Morgan while he was sick.

"Thank you so much," Morgan said about thirty minutes later when they pulled up in front of a beautiful two story brick house, "Please, make yourselves at home, I-um, Tony mentioned that you guys hadn't been to his new house yet."

McGee and Ziva nodded and worked hard to keep the surprise and shock of their faces.

This was Tony's home.

"It's beautiful," Ziva whispered as they walked into the living room. The flooring, McGee noticed was a dark wood flooring and the whole house was styled with earthy tones.

"It's big," Tim replied as they sat down on the couch.

Tim had never imagined Tony in a house like this. Tony had always been the one with an apartment in which he rarely lived in and a living area that had bordered on being an organized chaos.

But this house was clean, as clean as a house could be with three kids and a man who didn't care about keeping a room in perfect condition.

"_I lived in places McGee, were my mother would get mad if I sat on the couch too hard, never mind moving a book or even a pillow,"_ Tony had said once when McGee had called him on his rather odd way of keeping his apartment…tidy, _"I never want to be in that kind of place again."_

And this house wasn't. McGee noticed the dirty football equipment by the door, no doubt the oldest boy's gear, and he noticed that the TV center was in a bit of disarray, various gaming consoles spread across the floor.

"Sorry about the mess," Morgan said as she walked in, "But I've been so busy and normally I make the kids clean up after themselves but they're barely home lately and-"

"It's alright Ms. Welsh," Ziva smiled, "We are actually surprised Tony's house is this clean."

Morgan smiled at that and looked up the stairs, "Um, the kids are finishing their homework so they'll be down soon. They've eaten dinner but sometimes my youngest, Benny, likes to eat a fruit before he brushes his teeth. April, my daughter, will probably want to watch some TV and AJ will be around, though he spends a lot of his time in his room reading. Gibbs mentioned that you guys had some work to do for a case? Tony usually works in the kitchen table though his printer and copier are in his office. We have wireless network and the password is on the fridge. Drinks and snacks are in the fridge and feel free to help yourselves. Um, if you need anything else, AJ should be able to help you and if not, my door's up the stairs, the second on the right."

"Thank you Ms. Welsh," McGee placated her this time, "But everything is under control. We'll take it from here."

Morgan sighed, straightened her blouse nervously before wishing them good evening.

McGee and Ziva waited until she was up the stairs and in her room before they decided to explore Tony's house.

"Is that…us?" Ziva asked as she inspected a candid photo of the team, minus Gibbs and Ducky.

"I remember that," McGee looked at the photo of all of them in paint ball gear, "That was right after Gibbs left for Mexico. Remember? Tony had to practically bribe you to play with us."

"Yes," Ziva smiled, looking at them. That day seemed so far away, "I believe that Jimmy actually won that day, if I am not mistaken."

McGee laughed, "Oh yeah! It was only Tony, you and Palmer left and after Tony had almost hit you Palmer jumped out of nowhere and-"

"Are you secret agents like my uncle?" a little boy asked from the doorway. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt but he now wore a gladiator helmet on his head. Seeing the matching play sword wrapped around his waist, McGee could only guess both came from a Halloween costume.

"Sorta," Tim smiled and bent down so he was eye to eye with the young boy, "But we're special agents. My name is McGee, and this is Ziva. We work with you Uncle."

The boy narrowed his eyes at them before raising an eyebrow, just like his Momma did when she thought hard about something, "My uncle says I gotta see your badge before I believe anything you say."

Ziva smiled at him before retrieving her badge as McGee did the same.

"Hmmm," the little boy inspected each badge carefully, "You pass."

"Thank you," Ziva nodded, "In that case, would you please tell us your name?"

"My name is Benjamin Michael but Momma only calls me that when I get in trouble," Benjamin smiled a toothy grin, "But everyone else calls me Benny. I'm five," Benny help up one hand, his fingers spread like a starfish, "So, since your badges are real, do you know James Bond? Cause I gotta ask him for a favor."

"No," McGee shook his head, "Sorry. But if you tell what the favor is, maybe me and Ziva can help you."

Benny adjusted his helmet as he thought, "You said you're secret agents right? Like my Uncle?"

Not bothering to correct Benny again, Tim and Ziva nodded.

"Alright," Benny said, taking off his helmet completely and grabbing Tim and Ziva's hands, "We need privacy. Cause I'm gonna tell you a secret."

Benny led them down a hallway and into a room that was more than likely Tony's, before closing the door behind him and sitting down on the bed.

"My Uncle Tony is suppose to do this but Momma says that his head hurts really bad so I'm gonna ask you guys cause Uncle Tony says that you guys are his friends."

"You know about us?" McGee asked, surprised by this five year olds maturity,

"Yeah, he tells me about you guys all the time," Benny nodded, "You're in that picture in the living room. Uncle Tony says you guys are really cool and that one day we were gonna meet you but that was before Uncle Tony hurt his head but it doesn't matter anymore cause you're here and I have a question to ask."

"What is your question Benny?" Ziva asked after Benny had finished his mini-monologue. This little boy could give Abby a run for her money, "What is the favor you need?"

Benny leaned forward, his face scrunched up in seriousness and whispered rather loudly, "Do you know about my dad?"

Making eye contact with her partner, both Ziva and McGee shook their heads, "No Benny, we don't. Did your dad die? Is that why you came here with your Uncle Tony?"

Benny shook his head and rubbed his forehead, a gesture that looked rather comical coming from a person so young, "No," Benny sighed, "AJ's daddy died cause a bad guy shot him. My dad's still alive."

"Oh," McGee and Ziva said, "Is he okay?"

Benny looked at each of them for a few seconds before shaking his head and putting the gladiator helmet back on his head, "I think I'm just gonna wait till Uncle Tony gets better. He'll know which kinds of questions to ask."

And like that, the little boy padded out of the room. A few seconds later, Ziva and McGee could hear him treading up the stairs.

"I think," McGee said when it was quiet in the house again, "That we just missed something pretty important."

Ziva sighed and agreed.

* * *

"Tired," Tony mumbled when he finally answered the doctor's question, "Head doesn't hurt though."

"Good good," Tony's neurologist wrote something down in his chart, "And the drowsiness is just a side effect of the medication we gave you to stop the migraines."

"Kay," Tony nodded as his eyes closed. Morgan leaned over and gently roused him.

Tony woke up again with a jerk, "Sorry. Tired."

"Understandable," the neurologist patted Tony's leg, "If everything keeps looking good, we should be able to discharge you in a few days. How does that sound?"

"Good," Tony nodded, fighting very hard to keep his eyes open.

"Alright then Mr. DiNozzo," the neurologist made his way out of the room, "You get some rest then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay," Tony finally let his eyelids fall shut as he drifted back to sleep.

"Glad you're finally feeling better Uncle Tony," AJ said hopping to talk to his Uncle before he fell back asleep.

"I think Uncle Tony's asleep," April leaned forward, her face mere inches from her Uncle's, "But he doesn't snore like you AJ."

"I don't snore," AJ defended his honor.

"You do too!" Benny said as he spun around in the rolling chair, "You sound like a…bear!"

"Mom," AJ pleaded with Morgan, "Tell them to cut it out."

"Guys, leave your brother alone," Morgan said, fiddling with Tony's pillow and blankets, "It's not nice to make fun of people."

"Kay," April and Benny both agreed before apologizing to their older brother, "Sorry AJ."

AJ mumbled that he forgave them before adjusting in his seat, "Mom, who's picking me up from my football game tomorrow? I mean, Uncle Tony's still feeling pretty bad and you should stay here because you know how he gets when he gets bored."

"I don't know," Morgan sighed. She couldn't wait till Tony was well and out of the hospital and life could go back to normal, "But I'll make sure someone's there. Deal?"

"Yeah," AJ agreed before flipping through his play book. His coach expected them to know all the plays and AJ wanted to make sure he knew them when they played their next game.

"Hey mom?" Benny asked when he finally had stopped spinning and had made his way over to his backpack, pulling out a coloring book and crayons.

"Yes honey?" Morgan asked, happy that Tony was pretty much out of it and didn't even stir when Benny dropped his crayon box.

"Sorry," Benny said, picking the box up and putting it on the table, "Um, mom?"

"Yes honey?" Morgan said again, trying not to get frustrated when her youngest lost track of the conversation.

"Uncle Tony is uh, he's coming home right? Soon?" Benny asked, opening the book to a random page. Finding the page satisfactory, Benny opened his crayon box and carefully selected the blue crayon to start coloring the ocean around the submarine, "He's still living with us when he leave the hospital, right?"

"Yes Benny," Morgan placated her younger boy's worries, "Uncle Tony isn't going anywhere."

Benny paused before looking at his mom in the eye, "Good."

* * *

"So," Tony's eyes were closed but he had a smile on his face nonetheless. The medicines he had been given to fight the migraines were finally working. He had been pain free for close to forty eight hours and he was catching up with his niece and nephews while Morgan went and picked up his medication from the pharmacy downstairs, "How was the football game AJ?"

"Good," AJ shrugged. He didn't really care about the football game. He was just glad his Uncle was coming home tomorrow, "We won and I got two touchdowns."

"That's my boy," Tony smiled and opened one eye carefully. Tony found that even now he still was a wee bit sensitive to the light, "Hey April, can you close the blinds for me sweetheart?"

"Sure Uncle Tony," April hopped off the bed and scampered over to the blinds, twisting the little pole like her Momma had showed her to do whenever Uncle Tony asked, "Better?"

"Much," Tony sighed in gratitude and opened another eye carefully, "How was school April?"

"Awful," the little girl lamented after she had taken her customary spot in between Tony's legs at the foot of his bed, "Macy didn't want to do anything during recess and there's this boy named Elijah who keeps leaving _love_ letters on my desk."

Tony chuckled at the utter look of revulsion on April's face when she mentioned the love letters, "Really? What do they say?"

"Well," April said, "He keeps wanting to know if I'll be his girlfriend but doesn't he know that I'm too young to be tied down? I'm a free spirit Momma says. I don't need a boyfriend. They're too much work. Hannah, she's in another class, she has a boyfriend and she's always with him. She doesn't like playing with us anymore."

Tony smiled, knowing that in a few years he would be having very different conversations with his only neice, "Have you told Elijah you don't want to be his girlfriend?"

"Yes," April rolled her eyes in frustration, "But he started crying and my teacher made me say I was sorry but I wasn't really, and I told her so I had to go sit in the quiet chair until the end of the day."

"Bummer," Tony kept the smirk off his face, but only barely, "And what about you Benny? You went to school too didn't you?"

"Yeah," Benny said, the normally active child had been unusually subdued since Tony had woken up, "It was okay."

"Just okay?" Tony asked, hugging the little boy close to him. There was something…something he was forgotten. Benny had told him a secret in the hospital and for the life of him, Tony couldn't remember exactly what it had been.

"Yeah," Benny shrugged again before snuggling into Tony's side, grabbing onto his Uncle's OSU shirt, "I'm tired Uncle Tony."

"Well then take a nap buddy," Tony put his arm around the boy, feeling the undeniable urge to protect him, "I'll wake you up when your mom brings some dinner."

Looking into his Uncle's eyes, Benny sighed and nodded before moving closer towards his Uncle. His Uncle was big and strong and wasn't sick anymore. He could take care of everyone.

And Uncle Tony would be home when his dad came just like he said he would in the message that Benny had deleted by himself before anyone else heard it because he didn't want anyone to here the bad things his dad had said about his Momma and his Uncle Tony.

Uncle Tony would make sure his dad didn't hurt anyone every again.

* * *

**A/N2: Another chapter done! Next one will be up hopefully soon but I make no promises. But I will try very hard because I know how it feels to be on the other end, waiting for a story to be updated. I will try!**

**Once again, reviews are appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter for you guys! These chapters are a bit longer than I normally write so that's why it's taking a bit longer to get them up for you guys. That, and I have a confession to make. I am a klutz. I trip, fall, and occasionally hurt myself many times in one week. So while this chapter would have been up sooner, I decided to hurt myself mountain biking. And let me tell you- typing on the computer with your elbow in a splint and your dislocated thumb wrapped is quite an adventure.**

**However. **

**I do not recommend it to anyone. Lol. Any mistakes are mine- I blame the pain medication (that's my story and I'm sticking to it). **

Chapter Three

"How you feeling Tony?" McGee said, hovering by Tony's desk.

"Fine Probie," Tony worked very hard to keep the glare off his face. McGee, and Abby, Ziva, Jimmy, Ducky and even Gibbs, weren't trying to be annoying. But it had been a week since being discharged from the hospital and even now his team still worried about him.

Even Morgan, who would rush over if Tony even grimaced, was being overly mother hen-ish.

"Are you sure you do not have a headache?" Ziva asked from across the bullpen. Turning to face her, Tony could see that the former Mossad Officer was looking at him with an expression he had never seen on her face before.

"I'm alright Ziva," Tony tried to put on his best smile, "Migraine free for a week now. You guys seriously have to stop worrying about me."

"Well we aren't exactly-"

"What McGee means to say," both Ziva and McGee started talking at the same time only to stop and look at each other expectantly.

"I'm fine," Tony shrugged, "Doctor released me for active duty already. I can fire my gun and everything."

Rolling her eyes at his rather lame joke, Ziva smiled when she saw that in fact Tony was feeling better. Seeing him in that hospital had been…almost terrifying.

While she had not known Tony when he had suffered from the plague, she knew, based off what Abby and McGee told her, that this stay in the hospital had been almost as bad.

Seeing that his partners were heading to their respective desks, Tony started fiddling around with his phone. Benny had played his Tetris game at home the other day and had beaten his high score. Being the great uncle that he was, Tony knew that Benny just wouldn't be able to handle the pressures of being on the top so, because he was only looking out for Benny's welfare, Tony had taken it upon himself to make sure Benny's score was number 2 on his phone.

Opening his phone, Tony stared at the blank screen. For the life of him, he just couldn't remember how to get to the stupid-

"Stop playing your phone DiNozzo," Gibbs walked in, flipping the phone closed and smacking Tony's slightly on the shoulder, instead of the back of the head, "You cleared for duty Tony?"

"Yes Boss," Tony stood, rubbing his shoulder before putting his phone in his pocket.

"Then gas the truck, we got a dead sailor," Gibbs tossed the keys to Tony, who caught them out of the air.

Setting the keys down to grab his gun, Tony snagged his shoulder holster from the drawer before picking up his bag.

"Hey DiNozzo?" Gibbs called out when Tony was almost all the way into the elevator.

"Forgetting something?" Gibbs lifted an eyebrow in what looked like annoyance but was actually worry.

"Um," Tony did a quick mental run down of what he could be forgetting. He had his phone, his badge, his gun, his bag…

"The keys?" Gibbs lifted the pair of shiny keys that he had just lifted from Tony's desk.

"Oh," Tony said, rubbing his forehead, "Sorry Boss. Concussion's still making me a bit crazy."

Huffing in agreement, Gibbs tossed the keys to his Senior Field Agent for the second time that day, "You sure you're alright Tony?"

"Peachy Boss," Tony smiled again before the elevator doors closed, hiding his slightly worried face from the rest of his team.

Waiting till he was walking towards the parked NCIS truck, Tony dug into his pants pocket, pulling out an Advil for the headache that had building since he had woken up this morning.

Having dealt with severe concussions before, Tony was pretty sure this was just par for the course. He usually had sporadic headaches for at least a few weeks after the concussion, depending on how hard he had gotten hit.

Rolling his shoulders as he maneuvered the large vehicle towards the fueling station, Tony hoped that the action would release the tension he had been feeling lately.

Something was not right.

While his team had been acting a little weird, Tony was pretty sure that wasn't what was causing his stomach to do flip flops every time he walked into his house.

Rubbing his eyes, Tony popped another Advil as his headache gained momentum.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Tony?" Gibbs called again, exasperated with his Senior Field Agent, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm," Tony looked down at the dead sailors belongings, "I'm really hopping these aren't eucalyptus leaves. Because last time we found these suckers, me and McGee had to get all those shots and I know I shouldn't be complaining because now you only get 7 shots in the butt as opposed to 20 in the stomach but really, we couldn't sit on our butts for a month and then there were the ice packs and the cushions…and come on Boss, one smuggled Koala per lifetime is my limit Boss."

Gibbs walked over, glancing at his second in command, "You feeling alright Tony?"

"Just fine Boss," Tony scowled, "You know, that's the seventeenth time someone asked me that today. First it was Morgan, then AJ, then April and Benny, the Tom the security guy who always asking for the best restaurants in the area to take his wife, then Abby asked a few times, then Ducky and Jimmy and Ziva and McGee and you've asked twice today Boss."

Gibbs didn't say anything but allowed Tony to continue to ramble on.

"So I might have lost count because my heads been hurting all day and I really _really_ dislike Koala's Boss," Tony sighed and took off both of his gloves, putting them in his pocket before rubbing his head furiously, "I don't want another migraine Boss. Those things freaking hurt worse than those stupid shots."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs placed a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder, "Is this a concussion thing?"

"Maybe!" Tony yelled, frustrated, "I don't know. I don't think I've ever felt this…hinky after a concussion Boss."

"Well the doc did say you might have some mood swings," Gibbs smirked slightly.

"Don't say it like that Boss, you make me sound like a pregnant woman," Tony deflated before rubbing his eyes, "Man, my head hurts."

"Go home," Gibbs said, "Get some rest before the headache gets worse."

"I'm fine," Tony scowled, "I'm not stupid. I'll go home if it gets too bad Boss."

"See that you do that Tony," Gibbs grumbled in concern as he walked back towards Ziva, who was checking the sailors bunk area.

"See that I do," Tony mumbled to himself before putting on a fresh pair of gloves and grabbing his camera.

He couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

When Tony walked into his kitchen from the garage, Benny was sitting on one of the island chairs, his legs swinging slowly as he watched his mom cook dinner.

"Hey kid," Tony walked passed Benny and ruffled his hair as he did, "How can you see anything through that mop of hair?"

"Momma says I'm like a sheep dog," Benny smiled sheepishly before spinning slowly in the tall chair, "You catch any bad guys today?"

"Not today," Tony smiled before picking up the small boy when Benny lifted his arms in a gesture to be held. Tony gave the boy a brief hug, surprised when Benny held on much longer than usual, "You okay Benny? Long day at school?"

"I didn't go to school," Benny grumbled in Tony's shirt.

"Why not?" Tony turned to Morgan. Benny had been smartly dressed this morning in his batman outfit- complete with a flowing cape and working utility belt. Needless to say, Benny demanded to dress himself each morning.

"Hey threw up when we walked outside," Morgan sighed, "It was early enough that AJ and April caught the bus but he's been a bit clingy all day."

"Momma says it's okay to get lots of hugs when you feel bad," Benny mumbled and sighed in contentment in his Uncle's arms, "I'm glad your home Uncle Tony."

"I'm glad I'm home too Benny," Tony rubbed Benny's back before looking at Morgan worriedly.

"No fever, no congestion, and he hasn't thrown up since. He ate some soup but hasn't had much of an appetite since this morning," Morgan sighed before placing the dinner on the table, "AJ, April! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming Momma!" April came running into the kitchen area. Seeing her Uncle, April almost launched herself at Tony but stopped short when she saw her little brother in his arms.

"Benny's not feeling good Uncle Tony," April latched onto Tony's leg, "So I can't give you an awesome hug but guess what!"

"What?" Tony said, making sure he sounded excited at April's news. His head still hurt, though not as bad as earlier, but he wouldn't show the rest of his family that he wasn't 100% yet. They had enough to worry about with Benny not feeling well.

"Elijah and me are boyfriend and girlfriends!" April said excitedly, twirling around in happiness.

"Wait," Tony frowned, "I thought you didn't like him?"

"No Uncle Tony," April rolled his eyes, "I didn't _not_ like him. I just had to wait till _**I**_ asked him to be my boyfriend. I didn't want him to think it was his idea," April said smugly before running over to her assigned chair at the dinner table.

"Huh," Tony said and looked at Morgan who rolled her eyes as she tried hard not to laugh at her only girl's "conquests".

"AJ's in his room?" Tony asked when the oldest child failed to show to the dinner table.

"Um," Morgan peaked out from behind the refrigerator door, "Oh. He's outside playing with Nathan from down the street."

"I'll go get him," Tony made the move to set Benny, who had dozed off, down at his seat but the boy came too and held on, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck tighter, "Benny?"

"The monsters are outside Uncle Tony," Benny whispered, not relaxing one second.

"I'll be okay kid," Tony smiled before transferring the boy to his mom, "Let me go get AJ so we can have some food."

Benny sighed before snuggling up to his mom, his eyes following his Uncle as he made his way out the front door.

"AJ! Time for dinner!" Tony called out to his nephew before stepping back inside when his cell phone rang.

"Sorry Nathan," AJ tossed the football back one last time, "We can play again tomorrow, if I don't have a lot of homework."

"That's cool," Nathan, a boy who was about AJ's height but with light blond hair, "Is that your dad?"

"No," AJ shook his head, "He was my dad's partner."

"Oh," Nathan said, "So is he your mom's boyfriend or something?"

"Maybe. I dunno. But he's really cool. He's a federal agent," AJ said proudly.

"Really?" Nathan eyes opened his amazement, "That's pretty neat. So does he go like on secret missions and stuff?"

"I dunno," AJ shrugged, "Its classified stuff so he can't tell us."

"Cool," Nathan said, "Who does he work for?"

"NCIS," AJ answered, "It stands for-"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services," Nathan smiled, "I know. My dad's in the Navy, remember?"

"Oh yeah," AJ said, "Is he on a boat right now?"

Nathan shook his head, "Nah, he works here in town. When we moved here he promised my mom that he wouldn't get put on a boat again. So far, he's been able to keep that promise."

"Yeah, sometimes-" AJ started but was cut off when Tony stepped out of the house for a second time.

"Anthony James Goodman!" Tony yelled out the door, bringing out the middle name. AJ would have no choice but to come in now- that's just how the power of middle names worked.

"See you later Nathan!" AJ called behind his back as he hurried up the stairs into his house.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his oldest nephew, not saying anything.

"Sorry Uncle Tony," AJ apologized, "Won't happen again."

"Uhuh," Tony tapped AJ on the back of the head, "Hurry up and wash up. Your mom made meatloaf."

"Yes!" AJ pumped a fist in the air as he hurried towards the bathroom.

Tony laughed at before turning around to close the door.

However, a second before he did a car at the end of the street caught his eye. Staring it for a second, Tony closed the door and locked it for good measure.

Hurrying back towards the kitchen, Tony checked to make sure the security system was on. Maybe that would help calm his suddenly nauseated stomach.

* * *

"Tough night?" Ziva asked when she walked into the bullpen the next morning.

"Benny was sick," Tony rubbed his _still_ aching head, though now it was aching from sleep deprivation, "Me and Morgan took turns with him all night. Poor kid didn't catch much sleep and the sleep he did catch was mostly filled with nightmares. Morgan's taking him to the doctor today after she drops the other two off at school."

"I'm sorry to hear that Tony," Ziva extended her condolences, "I hope he feels better soon."

"Me too," Tony smiled tiredly before starting his computer. Reaching into his desk drawer, Tony snagged his bottle of Advil and threw two of the fast acting gels into his mouth before drowning them down with a swing of hot tea.

"You alright Tony?" McGee asked, walking into the bullpen, "Wow. You look terrible."

Tony glared at his partner, "Benny's sick. I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh," Tim asked, "Well I hope he feels better soon."

"Me too," Tony said as he silent thought, _If one more person asks if I'm alright…_

"Feeling better DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking passed Tony's desk as he sipped his coffee.

"Just fine boss," Tony said as he lowered his head onto his desk. If he didn't already have a headache, he would have slammed it onto the keyboard multiple times to show is frustration.

"Benny is sick Boss," McGee told Boss for Tony, who had suddenly become a mute, "He didn't get much sleep."

"Is your kid alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking in front of Tony's desk.

"He isn't-I mean, he's not technically…" Tony trailed off but finally decided to ignore the comment, "Morgan's taking him to the doctor's now. We're pretty sure it's just a stomach bug but Morgan doesn't like taking any chances and the poor little guy was throwing up all night."

"He'll be just fine," Gibbs encouraged before throwing his empty coffee cup in the trash, "Now, let's find our murder."

"On it Boss," Ziva and McGee responded, each Agent going to their respective desk to start investigating.

"And DiNozzo?" Gibbs called out, "Go take a nap."

"Boss-" Tony tried to rouse himself enough to appear not so dead on his feet.

"Abby's expecting you. Go. Now."

"Gotcha Boss," Tony hurried to the elevator. A nap sounded like the perfect thing right now.

Flipping his phone open, Tony figured he'd call Morgan one more time before his head hit the pillow-er…Bert the Farting Hippo.

"Hey Morgan," Tony smiled when he heard one of his best friend's voices on the other end of the line, "How's Benny?"

"Threw up again when we left the house," Tony could hear Morgan sigh tiredly on the other end, "But we're next to go in and see the doctor."

"Still no fever?" Tony asked, hitting the right button to arrive on Abby's floor.

"No," Morgan answered, "And I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

"Let's not make any assumptions until the doctor's examined him,Morgan," Tony said, "And call if you need anything. Please Morgan, if you need anything at all. I mean that."

"I will Tony," Morgan replied, "I'll call you back soon. They just called us in."

"Okay, talk to you soon," Tony hung up and walked into Abby's lab.

* * *

"Crap!" Tony yelled as he smacked the keyboard.

"You al-"

"McGee, if you finish that sentence, I will walk over there and while I might not be able to kill you with a paperclip like Ziva could, I will get this pen and shove it down your throat."

At that blunt message, Tim visibly shrank in his seat, doing his best to escape Tony's ire.

"DiNozzo?"

"What?" Tony whirled around before deflating slightly when he saw that it was his Boss standing on the other side of the bullpen, "Yeah Boss?"

"Go see Ducky. See if he had that autopsy report already," Gibbs said. While it might seem like question to most people, Tony could make out the subtle undertones of Gibbs demanding Tony to cool it and go see Ducky in hopes that Tony would spill whatever was bugging him to the old ME.

"On it Boss," Tony stood slowly and headed towards the elevator. Hitting the down button harder than necessary, Tony practically leaped into the elevator.

Waiting till the doors closed, Tony hit the emergency stop button and slowly sank to the floor.

Tears that he didn't know he had quickly fell from his checks.

Wiping them furiously from his face, Tony leaned his head against the cool elevator wall. What was probably the stupidest thing about this whole situation was that he wasn't even sure why he was crying.

"Stupid concussion," Tony mumbled to no one. Taking a deep breath to regain his self-control, Tony wiped the last few tears from his face before hitting the emergency button once again.

He was ready to face the music which in this case was Ducky's kind words and merry demeanor.

* * *

"Hey Morgan," Tony said, after flipping his cell phone open, "He what?"

McGee, Ziva and Gibbs all stopped what they were doing upon hearing Tony's tone.

"And he didn't," Tony stopped, apparently cut off by Morgan, "Morgan, this could be-"

"Are you sure," Tony tried unsuccessfully to get a word in. Rubbing his forehead, Tony sighed, "Don't worry Morgan. I'll be there soon. Tell him I'm catching a bad guy okay? Tell him I'll be home as soon as I go get the bad guy and put him in jail."

"Alright," Tony nodded. Hanging up the phone, Tony sighed again, rubbing his head before flattening his hair, a gesture that Gibbs knew Tony only did when he was particularly worried.

"Everything alright Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly a few seconds later, allowing Tony those moments to compose himself.

"No stomach bug for Benny," Tony smiled but the smile was forced and the whole team could tell it was fake, "He doesn't even show signs of the flu so the doctor took some samples to see if he had food poisoning which is not very likely because no one else is sick."

"So he is doing better then?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

"We don't know really," Tony answered, "Morgan said he threw up again when they got home. Although I don't know what he could possibly be throwing up now. You think sooner or later he would run out of stuff to puke."

"We have our murderer DiNozzo. Go home, take care of your family," Gibbs gestured to the elevator, "Take tomorrow off."

Looking at his teammates, Tony smiled a real smile this time, "Thanks Boss."

* * *

"Hey Benny," Tony sat down on the couch where Benny was buried underneath the blankets. The only thing that was visible of the whole boy was his small trembling hand that was desperately holding onto his mom's.

"Uncle Tony?" a small voice came out from underneath the mound and Tony pulled a layer back, hoping to see Benny's beautiful eyes.

"Hey kid," Tony smiled and scooped up the boy, holding him tightly against his chest in hopes that his embrace would stop Benny's trembling.

"I'm tired Uncle Tony," Benny whispered, "But if I got to sleep, the monster will come."

"If he comes I'll take him down Benny," Tony started rocking the exhausted boy, "And I'll call Gibbs if he's a rather big monster."

"Gibbs is the bear right?" Benny said as his eyelids got heavier and heavier.

"A big polar bear," Tony smiled reassuringly, "But that's only to bad guys. To you, he's a big teddy bear."

"Like you Uncle Tony," Benny sighed before finally falling into a relaxing sleep.

Waiting until Benny was completely out, Tony adjusted on the couch, not daring to lay Benny down.

"So the doctor said he's pretty sure its anxiety?" Tony asked, rubbing Benny's back even though he was still deep asleep.

"He's pretty sure," Morgan sighed, "As far as he's concerned, Benny isn't sick-at least physically. I asked if this could have anything to do with us moving here to suddenly but the doctor said that something like this would have manifested much sooner."

"Then what could it be?" Tony asked, rubbing his forehead when his headache got particularly maddening.

"I don't know."

"School?" Tony guessed but knew that was stupid. Benny loved school most of the time. He looked forward to it. But most importantly, he never had any anxiety about going to school. At least, not since Tony got hurt.

"No," Morgan rubbed her eyes. She was so tired, "This all started around the time-"

"I got hurt," Tony sighed and settled into the couch.

"Yeah," Morgan agreed, "Maybe-"

"It'll be okay Morgan," Tony finally said with much more certainty than he currently felt.

"How can you be sure?" Morgan asked, holding Tony's hand like it was her lifeline.

"Because Gibbs said so," Tony said bluntly.

Because Gibbs wouldn't let him down. At least not now.

* * *

**A/N2: Oh, and because someone asked about it: No. Tony doesn't remember what Benny told him about the voice messages. Considering he was doped up and in pain. So Tony doesn't remember but Benny thinks Tony isn't worried about it. **

**And if you feel so inclined, review please. :) Your words keep me sane. That and cookies. Especially chocolate ones. Yum. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woot. Another chapter to this little slice of pie. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also a BIG thank you to my little sister who helped type a majority of this chapter even though she doesn't like NCIS (I know, I can hear all your gasps of horror and shock from where she is typing this right now). Now on this the story!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"No," Benny said, standing in front of the door of the garage. He was dressed in his favorite outfit- his camouflage pants, his Superman cape, his rain boots and a mini OSU t-shirt- and had his arms spread open across the door, blocking Tony's path.

"Benny, I have to go to work," Tony said quietly. After almost being hospitalized the day after leaving the doctor's office, Benny had been referred to a child's psychiatrist to help treat and discover what was causing Benny's anxiety.

Tony had called Gibbs the next day and requested emergency leave for at least a week- or at least until they could get Benny settled.

That week leaved had turned into two and it was only when Benny had almost been given a feeding tube and had a major panic attack upon leaving the house that Benny's psychiatrist placed him on a low level of an anti-anxiety medication to help calm his nervous stomach and frequent and terrible nightmares.

Benny had been a zombie for the first week and a half that he was on the drug and he and Morgan were so distraught with the whole situation that Morgan had almost threatened to kill the psychiatrist and Tony had completely forgotten about work.

It had only been an enraged call from Vance that had gotten to realize he had been out of work for almost a month.

After explaining the situation to Director, Vance had ended the call with his encouragement and a reminder to not forget call in and request more time if he needed it.

Finally, after just over one month since this whole mess had started, Tony was going back to work.

"NO!" Benny stomped his feet in frustration, "No, no, no, no!" Benny started crying, his little legs already trembling as he tried to maintain his sentry over the garage door, "Please!"

"Benny," Tony went into a catcher's stance so he could be eye to eye with his nephew, "I got to stay home a lot lately while you were really sick. But I have to go to work now. Your Mom's going to be here all day Benny. AJ and April are at school and when they get home, they'll do their homework and by the time they're done, I promise I'll be home."

"No Uncle Tony, please!" Benny shook his head and grabbed onto Tony's pant leg, "Please stay here with me and Momma!"

Tony heart broke looking at the fear and devastation in his little nephew's eyes. Even now, neither Morgan nor Tony knew exactly what Benny was so worried about but Benny's psychiatrist said that a lot of times, anxiety like this wasn't just one major event- that it could stem from many smaller cumulative events.

"I have to go to work Benny," Tony drew him close and rubbed his back, "But what if you and Mom came and ate lunch with me at work?"

Benny shook his head and squeezed tighter, "No."

Tony sighed, trying to figure out a solution to the situation, "How about you and Morgan come with me right now? You can drive me to work."

"I don't wanna go outside Uncle Tony," Benny whispered, "The monsters are out there."

"We'll go through the garage and use the back alleys," Tony whispered back, "They'll never find us."

After a moment Benny nodded solemnly, "Let me go get my camie-jacket so I'm invisible."

Smiling, Tony set the little boy down and watched as he slowly made his way to Tony's room, where he had been sleeping for the past month instead of his own room. Tony missed the days were Benny would run through the house, playing imaginary games about war or superheroes. Even though the medication helped with Benny's anxiety-making it more manageable, some of Benny's spontaneity had left ever since this all had started.

"Let me go put on my shoes," Morgan smiled tiredly, having observed the whole conversation, "Gibbs won't mind if you're a little late?"

"No," Tony smiled, hugging Morgan briefly, hoping to transfer some strength to the worried mother, "He won't mind at all."

Morgan sighed, smoothed her hair before going up the stairs to her own room.

* * *

"Good morning Agent DiNozzo," Vance greeted, two Visitor badges in hand, "Are these your two guests?"

"Good morning Director," Tony said, thankful that Vance had agreed to this last minute visit on Tony's way to work, "This is," Not knowing how to introduce her exactly, Tony just went with her name, "Morgan Welsh and her youngest son, Benny."

"Nice to finally meet you Ms. Welsh," Vance shook Morgan's hand before bending down slightly, "And hello to you Benny. How old are you?"

Benny, who was currently hiding behind Tony's leg, held up a shaking hand, "Five," Benny whispered.

"Five?" Vance said, clearly impressed, "I have a son who's a couple years older than you. He likes those transformer toys. Do you like those toys?"

Benny shook his head, "I like Lincoln logs."

"Lincoln logs!" Vance smiled, "I use to play with those too!"

Benny gave Vance a small smile before disappearing behind the tree that was Tony's leg.

"Your team is just wrapping up a case, as I'm sure you know," Vance said handing Tony the visitors badges, "It's been a slow week."

Nodding his understanding, Tony took the badges, handing one to Morgan, "Thank you Director."

Giving his goodbyes, Vance nodded, "Nice meeting you Ms. Welsh. And you too Benny."

"And you too, Director Vance," Morgan smiled as the Director made his way back into the building.

"Come on Benny," Tony took the young boy's hand in his own before clipping the visitors badge on the camouflage jacket that Benny refused to take off if they had to leave the house, "You get to see where I work."

"And no bad guys right?" Benny looked up at his Uncle, "Is Bear here?"

Tony couldn't wait till Gibbs heard the nickname that Benny, and consequently all the children, had started calling him, "Yeah Benny, he's here too."

"Good," Benny held Tony's hand tighter before reaching for his mom's hand too, "Cause you promised I get to talk to him."

* * *

"Is this Benny the Superhero Tony's been telling me about?" Abby smiled, turning her music off and bending down, "You got to come with your Uncle today to work?"

Benny, who was now in Tony's arms, buried his face deep into his Uncle's neck, not responding to Abby's kind words.

Frowning slightly but not at all perturbed, Abby went and fetched Bert from her desk before walking back to Benny.

Squeezing the hippo expertly, Abby made sure Bert made the loudest fart noise possible.

Curious as to what made the farting noise, Benny lifted his head ever so slightly, his gaze flickering from Abby to Bert the hippo quickly.

"Did he fart?" Benny asked after a few silent moments.

Abby beamed, happy to get the little boy to talk to her. Tony had kept everyone on the team informed with Benny's progress and while it had killed each person on the team to not go and see how he was doing personally, they had all stayed away, knowing that they did not know Morgan and her family nowhere near enough for Benny to be comfortable around them.

"Yes," Abby answered, "He's a farting Hippo. They're a rare species. Not all Hippos can fart."

Adjusting himself in his Uncle's arms, Benny extended a hand forward, "Can I see him?"

"Sure!" Abby agreed, handing Bert the Hippo over to be admired by his new fan, "Just squeeze. He won't mind."

Benny took Bert in his hand and let go of his death grip on Tony's t-shirt to squeeze the hippo's belly.

When Bert performed wonderfully, Benny smiled before handing the hippo back to Abby.

"Can you hold on to him for me?" Abby asked, pushing the plush animal gently back into Benny's arms, "He likes to sneak off a lot," Abby whispered, covering Bert's ears so that he wouldn't overhear, "And I don't think I'll be able to watch him today. Think you can help me?"

Nodding confidently, Benny took Bert back in his arms, squeezing the hippo again.

Looking around for Benny's mother, Abby raised an eyebrow when she wasn't to be found.

"And Morgan?" Abby asked when the woman failed to magically appear.

"She's talking to April's principal," Tony sighed before letting out a small chuckle, "It seems she decided to punch a boy who kept trying to "steal her away" from her boyfriend."

"Whoo," Abby smiled, "I like April. I'll have to meet her too."

Smiling, Tony opened his mouth to respond to that comment when Morgan walked inside the lab.

"Hello Abby," Morgan gave Abby a kind, small smile, "Nice seeing you again."

"You too Morgan," Abby smiled but restrained herself from hugging Morgan. She had tried once while Tony was in the hospital and it hadn't worked out as well as she hoped, "Tony was just telling me about April's dilemmas."

"You could call them that," Morgan huffed, her weariness showing once again, "Tony, I'm afraid April's been suspended for the rest of this week. I'm going to have to go pick her up. I'm sorry Benny but-"

"No!" Benny yelled suddenly, as if sensing what his Momma was about to ask, "I'm not leaving without Uncle Tony!"

Morgan sighed tiredly. She just wished…

"Benny, we talked about this in the car remember? We were only going to walk around for a bit and then go back home. Uncle Tony has work he needs to do-"

"No," Benny shook his head, one hand clenched around Bert, the other fisted in Tony's shirt, "I wanna stay Momma!"

"Benny-" Morgan tried again but stopped when Benny started crying, burying his head in Tony's shirt.

"I don't w-wanna leave! Unc-Uncle Tony gonna stay with me!" Benny started hiccupping, making it a bit harder to understand his pleas, especially since his head was pressed up against his Uncle's chest.

"Go get April Morgan," Tony whispered quietly, rubbing Benny's back to get the boy to stop crying, "The team is out finishing a case. Even if they finish today, we probably won't be assigned a new one till tomorrow. He'll be fine with me here. Go get April and after you've talked with her principal, we can go out and grab some lunch."

"Are you sure Tony?" Morgan asked hesitantly, reaching up to rub Benny's back but pulling back sharply when the little boy shied away from her grasp.

"Positive," Tony smiled supportively, knowing that even though Benny didn't mean too, his previous actions had hurt Morgan, "We'll be okay."

"Alright," Morgan sighed tiredly. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Let me walk you to the front," Tony said, waving goodbye to Abby, "And I'm make sure Benny takes good care of Bert!"

"Not a problem," Abby waved back, wiping the fear tears in her eyes. Seeing Benny so scared to leave Tony made her incredibly sad. What was the poor boy afraid of?

* * *

"Just wait till I tell Tony!" Ziva smiled triumphantly, "He is about to become 10 dollars richer."

"Again," Tim grumbled as they left the elevator. Even when Tony wasn't in the office he still managed to swindle money out of McGee, "I can't believe I made that stupid bet with him."

"It was the wife?" Tony chimed in when his teammates entered the bullpen.

"Tony!" Ziva and McGee said happily, seeing their Senior Field Agent in his rightful spot behind his desk, "You're back!"

"In the flesh," Tony smirked, "Now cough it over McGee. I heard what you two said just now."

"Can I give you an IOU?" McGee asked, "I left my wallet at home this morning."

"Compound interest McGee, for every hour that your debt remains unpaid," Tony smiled, "And McGee, Ziva, I believe you both have met my nephew, Benny."

Ziva and McGee nodded, finally taking notice of the small boy sitting on the office chair besides Tony. Benny looked up when Tony tapped his shoulders and gave each Agent a small shy smile before looking back down at Tony's iPod.

"Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs," Tony said, indicating to the iPod Benny was looking at.

"Excuse me?" McGee asked, laughing.

"He's watching," Tony pointed to the iPod and raising an eyebrow at his partners apparent lack of little kid movies, "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs."

"And is this some cooking and weather show geared towards children?" Ziva asked, perplexed with the name.

"No," Tony chuckled, "I don't even think they have those."

"Have what DiNozzo?" Gibbs strode in, "And good to see you back, though I see you've brought along a visitor."

Tony smiled, eliciting a similar smile from his Boss. Taking the earphones out of Benny's ears, Tony picked Benny up and placed him on the other side of the desk, "Benny, look who's here."

Looking around expectantly for a second, Benny's eyes landed on Gibbs and he let out a dazzling smile, "BEAR!"

"Huh?" Gibbs asked a moment before Benny propelled himself into the older man's legs.

"You've been given a nickname," Tony smiled ruefully, hoping Gibbs wouldn't mind.

"Really now?" Gibbs spoke softly, bending down to be eye to eye with the young boy, "Am I a bear?"

Benny smiled and nodded, "It's cause you sound like a polar bear but Uncle Tony says that you really are big teddy bear."

"Uncle Tony said that?" Gibbs looked up at DiNozzo to see that same smile that had gotten him hired on his second's face.

Benny nodded in answer but looked behind him, as if wanting confirmation from his Uncle to ask the next question.

Knowing what Benny had been waiting to ask his Boss all day, Tony nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Um, Bear?" Benny asked quietly a few seconds, "Can I ask you somethin'? It's really serious."

Gibbs glanced up at Tony to see if he would give him a quick idea of what Benny was about to ask.

Unable to make out anything in the Agent's eyes, Gibbs turned back to Benny, "I'm listening."

Benny sighed, his hands fiddling with his Superman cape and his visitor's badge. He looked back one more time at his Uncle before continuing with his question, "You, um, you're the Boss, right?"

"I am."

"So you um," Benny shifted his footing, his rain boots squeaking as he did, "You're with Uncle Tony a lot right?"

"Yep."

"So that means," Benny smoothed his hair, a nervous habit Gibbs' recognized as Tony's, "That means you watch his six right?"

"I do," Gibbs smiled, making sure to keep his voice calm and reassuring. If the updates from Tony were anything to go by, Benny was still having a hard time and Gibbs knew Tony would skin him alive (and Tony would find a way) if he scared the little boy, "That's part of my job."

"So that means," Benny said, quirking an eyebrow, "Um, I mean…Uncle Tony said that means that you take care of him, right?"

"I watch out for him, like he does for you," Gibbs nodded.

"All the time?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," sighing in relief, Benny gave Gibbs a quick hug before hurrying back towards his Uncle and whispering something into Tony's ear.

The team watched as Tony had a quiet conversation with his nephew, his eyes slowly getting wet.

"That's great Benny," Tony finally said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah," Benny nodded, "Can I watch the movie now please?"

"Um, yeah," Tony agreed, a frog in his throat, "Just, um, let me get it ready for you."

"That's okay Uncle Tony," Benny said, patting Tony carefully on the cheek, "AJ taught me how to do it cause he said you have problems with technology."

Letting out a sharp laugh, Tony hugged Benny fiercely before setting him back on the extra chair and handing him the iPod.

Suddenly incredibly happy, Tony smiled to the rest of his team, "What?" he said, a twinkle in his eye.

Not understanding what happen just now, the rest of the team just shrugged and smiled before going back to work.

* * *

"So you must be the infamous April," Abby smiled at the young girl standing by her mom's leg.

Morgan had gone and picked up April, making it back to the Navy Yard a bit too early for lunch. Since they had yet to receive a case from dispatch, Tony offered to show his niece around, not wanting her to feel left out.

Their first stop had been Abby's lab, since the forensic scientist had yet to meet her.

"Mom," April looked up at her mom, whispering loudly, "Why did you tell her my name was Infamous April?"

Laughing at her daughter's seriousness, Morgan shook her head, "She's not calling you that. She's just said that because she's heard a lot of things about you."

Looking at Abby and smiling slightly, April put on her best innocent face, "Everything you heard about me is gossip, unless it's a good thing."

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's very "political" answer, Morgan smiled at Abby, "Well, go introduce yourself."

"But Momma, she already knows my name," April said indignantly.

"But do you know hers?" Morgan raised an eyebrow in warning.

Shaking her head, "Sorry Momma." April trudged forward, extending her hand, "My name's April Mayberry. Momma says I was named after her Mom but I think she just uses that excuse cause she doesn't like telling people she named me after the calendar. But I tell people it could be worse. I could have been named Cassiopeia or something like that."

"Nice to meet you April Mayberry," Abby shook the girl's hand, "My name is Abby."

"You're Abby?" April suddenly said, excited, "Uncle Tony's told me lots of story's about _you!_"

"Is that a good thing?" Abby asked.

"Oh yeah," April nodded, before turning to Morgan, "Momma, can you give us some privacy? I have some questions I need to ask Abby."

Smiling sweetly, April continued, "Please?"

"Hey," Tony popped in quickly, "Everyone's coming to lunch. Is that alright Morgan?"

"That's fine," Morgan smiled, putting a stray stand of hair behind her hair, "Come on April."

"Awh," April sighed, devastated, "Abby, can you come with us, please?"

"I would be honored," Abby didn't think she needed to mention to April that she had already planned on coming, "As long as you sit by me."

"Yes!" April agreed, grabbing Abby's hand, "Momma, I should get suspended more often!"

"I don't think so," Morgan followed her wayward daughter out of the lab. Turning to Tony suddenly, Morgan looked for his ever present shadow, "Benny?" Morgan asked worriedly.

"He's with Gibbs," Tony answered, squeezing Morgan's hand to calm the anxious mother, "He's alright."

Morgan nodded, before tears sprung to her eyes.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Tony waved to Abby, who had glanced back when she heard Morgan's sob. Knowing that Tony would take care of Morgan, Abby quickly herded April into the elevator, nodded and agreeing to whatever the girl was going on about.

"It's just," Morgan let out another sob before burying her face into Tony's chest.

"Hey, Benny's alright, I promise," Tony hugged her and held her close, not totally understanding why Morgan had suddenly broken down, "Are you okay?"

Nodded again, Morgan stayed buried in Tony's broad chest before lifting her head and wiping her eyes, thankful that she had used water-proof mascara this morning, "It's just,-I'm just so relieved that Benny's not with you-I mean, that he, that he was okay with letting you come down here."

"Oh," Tony said, understanding dawning on him, "Little guy hasn't left my side in awhile huh?"

"No," Morgan shook her head, reaching into her purse and pulling out a Kleenex, "I've gone a bit crazy, haven't I?"

Nodding, Tony hugged Morgan once more before shrugging, "I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."

Smiling at the movie line, Morgan let out a small laugh, "You know, I think you and Benny have an unhealthy obsession with that movie."

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe," Tony smiled cheekily, expertly avoiding that smack that Morgan had aimed for his shoulder as they made their way up the stairs, "All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe."

"I can't believe you went home and memorized that poem," Morgan chuckled before following Tony out of the stairwell.

Walking and seeing his partner in crime, Tony yelled out the next part of the poem, knowing Benny would do the same,

"Beware the Jabberwock my son! The jaws that bite the claws that catch!" Tony said, causing his team to turn and for Benny to lift his head from behind Gibbs' desk and smile, "Beware the Jubjub bird and shun, the frumious Bandersnatch!"

Knowing that Benny knew only his one part of the poem by heart, Tony silently mouthed the next words along with his nephew.

"One two, one two! And through and through, the vorpal blade went snicker-snack!" Benny said, not stumbling over any of the words. This was his favorite part of the whole story because the little boy defeated the monster that was hiding in the forest, "He left it dead and with its head, He went galumphing back!"

Tony continued, nearing the end of the poem. Catch Gibbs eye, Tony lifted his own eyes in merriment and let the corner of his lips raise in a smile, "And hast though slain the Jabberwock?"

Benny nodded and squeezed past Gibbs, setting Bert on Gibbs desk. He loved this next part.

"Come to my arms, my beamish boy," Tony said and Benny took off, running as fast as his rain boot covered feet could carry him, "Oh frajous day!"

"Callooh! Callay!" Benny said as Tony caught him and swung him in the air before hugging him. Tony smiled and sent Benny on his feet.

"He chortled in his joy." Tony finished.

"Mom," April said, breaking the moment, "Boys are so weird."

The whole team started laughing at that and made their way out of the bullpen to go eat lunch.

Wishing AJ was here too, Tony held Benny's smaller hand in his own, squeezing it as they followed the group.

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe…"

* * *

**A/N2: Can you guess the movie? Lol. Anyway, one can only do so much when you are resting and "recovering" –rolls eyes- and so I am channeling my inner DiNozzo and watching TONS of movies. This chapter was un-beta-ed and was posted at an ungodly hour of the night so you guys could read it soon. Hopefully when I'm not taknig pain medications and stupid muscle relaxers, I will look over it again (although my sister did say it made sense...)**

**Next chapter should be up soon, probably after I go in for my X-Ray for my elbow Tuesday…hopefully. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. And for those waiting, as soon as this story is over, the next story in the Rhapsody series should be up (pending the removal of my elbow brace).**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Once again, this is FiveForFighting09's sister. Turns out, her elbow was broken. So, since nothing was displaced, she's currently in a brace that looks something like the bottom pic: ****http (colon) /www( dot) aircast**** (dot) com/images/products/Upper/mayo_elbow_brace (dot) jpg (which in my opinion is much better than a cast).**

**Needless to say, she can only type one handed. So, she wants to tell you guys all thanks so much for waiting and for your patience. The next chapter should be up a bit sooner since, her words not mine: "she's not loopy on painkillers anymore".**

* * *

Chapter Five

"You know," Tony sighed as their suspect stumbled over the chair he had just been sitting on, "I really hate it when they run."

Ziva just glared at Tony for a quick second as they each took off after the suspect.

"Federal Agents!" Tony yelled, hoping his declaration would get the crowd to part.

Seeing their suspect head down an overly busy street, Tony picked up the pace, his feet flying over the sidewalk as he raced after the suspected murder.

"Move!" Tony said, dodging passed buyers and the occasional stroller.

Giving the last couple yards all he had, Tony launched himself at the guy, causing them both to roll and tumble a few more feet before coming to a stop.

"Gotcha," Tony said triumphantly before dodging a wild punch thrown by their Petty Officer, "Dude, my back-up's a former Mossad assassin. I would really consider a change in your strategy."

"I didn't do anything!" the man yelled as he struggled with Tony who was having a hard time getting the cuffs on him.

"Really?" Tony said in a mock astonished tone, "My bad. Here, let me let you go, it's all been a misunderstanding. Because really, almost everyone jumps out of their seats and runs away from federal agents when they've done nothing wrong."

"I aught to-" the man glowered, jerking his head backwards in an attempt to hurt Tony.

"Woah," Tony said, as he jerked his own head back, the Petty Officer's head missing his nose by inches, "Not cool. You don't give people with migraines concussions. That's not very _nice_," Tony said pushing the Petty Officer against the concrete with more force, "Not very nice at all."

Right then Ziva arrived on the scene, "I am sorry. There was a traffic ram and I could not get through the people."

"She means jam," Tony said, shoving the Petty Officer again when the man made an attempt to throw Tony off, "Alright, now that's just getting annoying. You see my partner right there? Well she's the former Mossad assassin I was telling you about. So go ahead, try and get up. But Petty Officer Cooper, let me tell you. You're much safer with me."

The Petty Officer let off a stream of curse words that would make even Marine blush as Tony patted him down for any weapons.

"McGee and Gibbs are en route with the car," Ziva said, flipping her phone shut with one hand, the other on her side arm, "Do you need any help Tony?"

"No," Tony gave the Petty Officer a cocky smile, "I think we've come to an understanding."

* * *

"I told you, I didn't do anything," Petty Officer Cooper said once again as Tony and McGee loaded him into the vehicle, "You got the wrong guy."

Tony rubbed his head, the beginnings of a headache starting to form, "You would think," Tony huffed as he reached into his pocket to pull out an Advil, "That after the fourth or fifth time of saying that, he would figure out that no one is listening to him."

"I do not believe he is the sharpest tool in the shed," Ziva said, looking at Tony as if waiting for him to correct any error she might have made.

"Finally," Tony yelled, despite his headache, as he raised his arms to the sky as if rain was suddenly falling on his drought stricken crop, "She finally gets one. It think…I can die happy."

"They're won't be any dying in the foreseeable future, are we clear?" Gibbs tapped DiNozzo on the back of the head.

"Crystal Boss," Tony said, working very hard to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Gibbs said, "You too," he pointed to McGee and Tony, "Go get the other car."

"But that's-" Tony started but stopped mid-complaint.

_It couldn't be. _

"Tony?" McGee said, the smile slowly falling from his face, "Is everything alright?"

_He's can't be here. He can't be here._

"Boss," Tony whispered as his eyes got big. He could feel his heart pounding as his whole body filled with electricity.

_How did he-_

"DiNozzo?" Boss said, turning to try to see what exactly had Tony so mesmerized.

_HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!_

Gibbs watched as the shock fell from Tony's face only to be replaced with an all-consuming rage. Gibbs had never seen that look on his second's face before.

"Tony," Gibbs reached out to grab Tony's arm but before he had even finished says DiNozzo's name, Tony was off, racing down the alleyway after someone.

"Watch Cooper Ziva!" Gibbs yelled to Ziva, as he and McGee hurried to follow Tony.

_Man, could that kid run_, Gibbs thought as he watched Tony move. After the plague, it had taken Tony months, if not years, to regain his same speed and endurance that he had had upon coming into contact with the Y. pestis. It had been that former fitness that had gone a long way to keeping Tony alive.

And now, seeing him run like this, Gibbs just hopped that Tony was actually running after something that wouldn't ruin him.

* * *

_Heart pounding._

_Chest tightening._

_Up, down, up down._

_Legs pumping._

_Fast._

_Faster._

_Fasterfasterfasterfaster FASTER!_

Tony hurried after the man he had almost not seen at all. He wouldn't let him get away.

He had tripped back then, had let someone else take the fall- _Ben-_ but he wouldn't let it happen again. He was stronger now- if only in the mind- and he wouldn't lose.

He was so close. The man had a head start, which was the only reason Tony hadn't caught him already.

Because Tony would catch him. And when he did, he would beat him and crush him and tear him apart until he knew how he had gotten here. How he had gotten out of prison.

Making a leap that would have made his old coach proud, Tony grabbed the man's arms, pinning them at his side as they fell so the man wouldn't be able to stop his descent.

Feeling the crack of the man's head, presumably hitting the dirt ground of the park they were in, Tony flipped the man over quickly, grabbing fistfuls of the man's somewhat ratty jacket and shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Please," the man pleaded, looking at Tony with wide, petrified eyes, "Oh please-"

"Please?" Tony yelled, screaming in the guys face, "That's the first thing you say to me now? _NOW?_"

"I don't-Detective DiNozzo-" the man gasped for breath.

"You remember me then, don't you?" Tony pulled the jacket harder, slamming the man into the ground as hard as he could, "Don't you?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called when he finally caught up to his Agent and the man that Tony had tackled, "What the hell?"

"I-I," the man beneath Tony tried to lift his hands to protect himself from the blows that Tony never gave him.

"How did you get here?" Tony screamed again, his voice cracking with the furry that his body held, "You should be rotting away for the rest of your god-forsaken life!"

"Tony!" Gibbs pulled the Italian off the man, having to work extra hard when Tony made another lunge at the cowering man on the ground.

McGee, who stood behind Gibbs, made no move to come near DiNozzo. He had only seen Tony truly mad a handful of times but he had never seen Tony like this before.

"He killed him," Tony turned to Gibbs, trying to remove Gibbs' hold from his jacket, "He killed him-he-he killed him-"

"Who?" Gibbs asked as McGee gave the two a wide berth to secure the man Tony had tackled.

But Tony didn't answer him, only made another lunge to get his hands on the still whimpering man.

"Who?" Gibbs asked again, giving Tony a rough shake. Tony turned to Gibbs, as if seeing him and McGee for the first time.

"Ben," Tony's face crumbled, "He killed Ben."

* * *

"You understand," Gibbs said as he sat down to talk to a Clinton Howard, "That we aren't charging you with anything. That you are here because you agreed to talk to us."

Clinton Howard, the man who had killed Tony's then partner, Ben Donavan, nodded and wrung his hands, "I know."

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Gibbs asked Howard.

"A uh-a water would be nice," Clinton said, his hands holding the ice pack to his forehead. He had a sizeable bump forming from where Tony had slammed him to the pavement.

"Alright then, just sit tight," Gibbs stood and exited the room, knowing he would be facing the wrath of his Senior Field Agent.

"What are you doing?" Tony fumed, standing toe to toe with his Boss, "Asking him if he's thristy? Or hungry? He should be down in lock up-he should be in chains, down in the freaking basement , waiting for the LEO's to pick him up and throw his ass in maximum-"

Gibbs could see the tension lines on Tony's forehead, a sure sign that the young man was in pain.

"Your head feeling alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, fighting ever urge to slap some sense into Tony right now.

"Fine," Tony's teeth clenching to hide the lie. His head was killing him. And he hadn't had a headache this bad…

"Cause you look like you've been through the ringer," Gibbs said quietly.

"I'll be fine as soon as he's back in jail," Tony breathed, trying his hardest to release some of the tension in his shoulders. Ducky had told him that high blood pressure could trigger a migraine and Tony could afford one of those- not now.

"Boss," McGee said, exiting the other interrogation room, eyeing Tony warily, "Petty Officer Cooper says he wants to talk to you."

"I'm busy McGee," Gibbs turned to Tim, "You aren't a Probie anymore. You can handle an interrogation."

"He says he won't talk to me," McGee said, swallowing slightly, "He uh-he will only talk to you Gibbs, even asked for you by name. Says he'll tell you all the names."

"All the names?" Gibbs asked, "We've only found two bodies."

McGee nodded, biting his lip nervously, "He says there's more."

Looking apologetically at Tony but knowing there was nothing he could do, Gibbs turned to his second, "Do not, and I mean _do not _go in there. Is that understood?"

"Crystal," Tony seethed.

"McGee, make sure he doesn't go in there," Gibbs left his final instruction with the junior of the two agents, knowing that if Tony really wanted to, McGee wouldn't stand a chance in keeping Tony out.

Tony watched as Gibbs disappeared into the interrogation room before glaring at McGee.

Of course, the glare would have been a whole lot more convincing if he hadn't crumbled to the floor in pain.

* * *

"Tony!" McGee yelled, reaching forward and somewhat cushioning the man's fall, "Tony are you okay?"

Tony didn't answer though. He just held up his hand, his eyes already squinting against the light in the hallway.

"Migraine," Tony panted. Where had all this pain come from?

"Oh," McGee said, immediately lowering his voice, "Do I call an ambulance? Do I get Gibbs-do-"

"Ducky," Tony whispered, finding that if he talked just _so_ the pain didn't increase with the noise, "No Gibbs. No hospital."

"Alright," McGee said, helping Tony to his feet.

Both men made their way down to autopsy, finding the ME talking to their latest victim.

"And my dear, that is why one should never go hiking with-" Ducky stopped talking when he caught sight of the Agents before him.

"Anthony?" Ducky said, walking forward quickly, "Is everything alright?"

Tony opened one eye slowly only to slam it back shut again when the intense light of the autopsy room hit his retinas.

Seeing this action, Ducky quickly hurried to his office before bringing back a vial and syringe, "Anthony, have you taken anything for your migraine?"

"Advil," Tony said so low that Ducky almost didn't catch it, "Thought-thought it was headache."

"I see," Ducky filled the hypodermic needle with the right amount of Naratriptan, "It is good then. This shot will work much quicker than those pills you have."

"At home," Tony mumbled, and since his eyes were closed, he did not see Ducky's scowl.

Saving the argument for another day, Ducky shooed McGee out of the office before enlisting Jimmy to help in giving Tony his shot. Call it the professional side of him, but Ducky believed it far better to have Mr. Palmer- who was a doctor in training, than McGee see this side of Tony.

Pulling Tony's boxers and pants down, Ducky turned off the lights of the office, giving the drug a few minutes to work its magic.

"Mr. Palmer," Ducky said, keeping his voice low so as to not aggravate Tony's migraine, "Would you be so kind as to drive Anthony home? I'm sure he would appreciate recovering in his own bed, rather than on my office couch."

"Of course Doctor," Jimmy said, "How long should we give him?"

"A few minutes," Ducky said, "Timothy?"

"Yes Ducky?" Tim said nervously from where he stood by the entrance.

"Would you call ahead and inform Morgan that Tony is ill?"

"Not a problem," McGee answered before turning to Jimmy, "I'll be back to help you get him to your car."

"Thanks McGee," Jimmy smiled before glancing back inside the dark office. Though the professional side of him knew that many people suffered from migraines and were perfectly fine, the friend part of him couldn't help but ask the question.

"He'll be alright, right Doctor?" Jimmy asked the wise old ME.

"In a day or two, he'll be fit as a fiddle," Ducky said before turning back to his other _guest,_ "Now, if you excuse me, I must finish talking to this young lady."

* * *

"Uncle Tony?" Benny said, walking around Jimmy and his Momma as they helped his Uncle into his room. The best part about Uncle Tony's room, at least in Benny's opinion, was that it only had one window. But that window was high up and Uncle Tony had covered it with shutters and a big black cloth awhile ago when he started getting bad headaches.

"Momma," Benny said, his voice cracking with worry, "What's wrong with Uncle Tony?"

Uncle Tony groaned and his eyes got all squinty like Benny's did after watching a movie at the movie theaters and then having to walk outside.

"Shush," his Momma told him gently.

"Is it a bad headache?" Benny asked, much more quietly, "Hospital?" Benny started playing with the hem of his Superman cape, worrying the edges.

"No Benny," Morgan said while Jimmy took Uncle Tony to the restroom. They were in there a long time and Benny was starting to get really worried that something had happened. But just then, the door opened slowly and Tony came out even though his face was still all squinty.

Following Uncle Tony all the way to his room, Benny shifted nervously on his feet when Momma told him not to go in.

He wasn't going to be able to stay with Uncle Tony tonight.

But what if something happened to Uncle Tony? Who would hear him? Benny stayed with his Momma when Uncle Tony worked really late and he never heard Uncle Tony move around in the night. Not even Momma did and if she couldn't hear Uncle Tony, what if-

"Benny," Momma's nice cool hand was on his check and her touch reminded him to slow his breathing down and take deep breaths like Uncle Tony showed him.

"That's it Benny," Momma said, smiling when the black spots danced away and Benny could see better again, "That's my boy."

"I forgot again," Benny said after a moment, "Sorry Momma."

"Nothing to be sorry for Benny," Momma pulled him close for a hug. Momma really liked hugs and Benny liked them too, most of the time. Except when AJ would try to hug him after football cause after running and playing AJ got really stinky.

"Is Uncle Tony gonna be alright Momma?" Benny asked as he tried to see into the dark room. Was Uncle Tony really in there? What if the monsters got him while he was all alone?

"He's going to be alright Benny," Momma smoothed his hair out, just like Uncle Tony did in the mornings because his hair got crazy when he slept. Uncle Tony said that a mouse lived in his hair but Benny was pretty sure a mouse lived in the bed because Uncle Tony's hair was always crazy too.

"Sure?" Benny said, wishing he could see Uncle Tony.

"I promise," Morgan smiled before standing up and thanking Jimmy. Jimmy was nice, Benny figured, and he was Uncle Tony's friend. Jimmy knew Momma the longest because Uncle Tony had invited Jimmy over once when no one else knew they were with Tony. Benny figured that Jimmy was a lot more fun that Ziva and McGee but that was just because Jimmy could play the drums when his Uncle played the piano.

"Okay," Benny said quietly to himself. He could "hold down the fort" until AJ got home. But AJ got home late because of practice and April was spending the night next door with Ms. O'Leary and her grandkids cause it wasn't a school night.

"I'll see you later Benny," Jimmy smiled, ruffling the hair that his Momma had just smoothed out.

"Bye Jimmy," Benny said quietly. He didn't walk Jimmy to the door.

He would stay by Uncle Tony's room.

Just in case.

* * *

"Here you go Mr. Howard," Gibbs said after almost an hour with Petty Officer Cooper. The Petty Officer hadn't been right in the head and after an hour of going round and round with needless facts, Gibbs had figured that Copper had killed two people and two people only.

"Um, uh," Mr. Howard fidgeted in his seat, "Your uh, your agent said I could make a phone call?"

Gibbs nodded and extended his cell phone when Howard made no attempt to get his own.

"Uh hi," Howard said after a few seconds into Gibbs' phone, "Yeah yeah. I'm fine. Um, yeah, but not anymore."

Howard glanced nervously at Gibbs before seemingly answering the voice on the other end, "Yeah. All of them. Okay, bye."

"Wife?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow before placing his phone on the table.

"No my um," Howard shook his head, "Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

"So," Gibbs said finally, "Why did you insist on coming here Mr. Howard?"

"To explain I guess," Howard glanced at the two way mirror, "What happen-I mean when Detective DiNozzo-"

"Special Agent," Gibbs said curtly.

"When Special Agent DiNozzo," Clinton shuffled the cup in his hands, "I didn't kill that person they said I did."

"I know," Gibbs said. He had read about it long ago when he had first hired Tony.

"It all happened so fast, I," Howard looked at the mirror, "Is uh, can everyone else be here? I don't like talking to the glass."

Gibbs worked hard to keep the scowl off it fast but nodded his head, indicating for McGee and Ziva to come in. He had no idea where DiNozzo was. Hopefully he wasn't getting himself into trouble.

Howard's eyes widen considerably when Tony failed to walk into the door.

"Where's Detective DiNozzo?" Howard said, the terrified quality back in his voice.

Gibbs' gut suddenly churned.

"He's not here," McGee said, glaring at the man who had killed AJ's father and Tony's best friend, "What were you going to tell us?"

"Oh no," Howard cradled his face in his shaking hands, "All four of you are suppose to be here."

Gibbs' shoulders straightened and he noticed the change to posture in his two other Agents.

"What's going on here Howard?" Gibbs growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh no," Howard cried, "You weren't-everyone was suppose to stay! He said if they didn't stay he would kill-he would kill-"

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs practically yelled, slamming the table to stop Howard's rambling, "Who?"

"I got out of prison two months ago for good behavior and for-um, for being a snitch," Howard said, his mouth moving a mile a minute, "This police guy, he comes and he tells me he'll kill my family if I didn't help him. Mr. Gibbs, I have two kids and a wife and I couldn't-no one would believe me if-"

"Start making sense or so help me," Gibbs let the sentence hang.

"Martin Adams," Howard said hurriedly. When no understanding appeared in any of the Special Agent's eyes, Howard crumbled, "Morgan's husband."

"Tony's Morgan?" Ziva asked.

"I'm so sorry," Clinton shook his head, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Tony rode the waves of pain like a sailboat in turbulent waters.

The trough was always the best part, a second or two of pain free bliss. But Tony couldn't think of much else because even the seconds of no pain weren't enough to get his brain to work pass the all consuming pain that was just around the corner.

_Uncle Tony._

_Uncle Tony, I think the monster's here._

_Uncle Tony._

_Please._

Benny? Was that-

Tony lifted himself off the bed when he heard the scream.

"Benny?" Tony said, his eyes watering with the pain from his head. The pain had receded a bit and he vaguely remembered Ducky giving him a shot.

"Benny?" Tony stood and looked around. Benny had just been here. But where had that little boy gone?

"GET OUT!" Morgan yelled.

Scrambling to get up, Tony rushed to the kitchen, holding back the cry of pain when the bright light hit his still sensitive eyes.

"Martin," Tony seethed, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Martin turned from Morgan to look at Tony, "Hey DiNozzo. Fancy seeing you here."

* * *

**A/N2: I know. An evil cliffy. The next chapter should be up shortly. And once again, thanks for everyone reviewed. When you can't enjoy the summer sun, reading your reviews really brightens my day. And once again, thanks to my sister who typed up this whole chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello. First, let me say HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS TO NOT HAVE FULL MOBILITY OF MY ARM. I can't drive, I can't cook, and I can't even sleep comfortably. Somedays, I cry a little. Then I kick myself in the butt and tell myself to get over my little pity parties and write instead. :D That being said, this chapter took a lot longer to write because a few days after I posted the last chapter, I had to go back to the doc because my elbow started swelling…unnaturally. So after they drained all the gross stuff from my elbow (I'm told I had bursitis) I actually took my pain medication as recommended and thus, I was not very lucid for most hours of the day. It is not fun, being hurt. I highly do not recommend it. But after I felt better and could actually talk in complete sentences that made sense, my sister (who had been watching NCIS reruns with me bwahaha) helped me type out this one so give her a BIG hug. Also this chapter is longer than normal. :) Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs practically ran through the bullpen, "McGee!"

"He's," McGee hurried after Ziva and Gibbs, "Palmer took him home about an hour ago. He had a migraine."

"And Morgan and the kids?"

"AJ is at practice this time of day no?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, and Tony mentioned April's play date with they're neighbor," McGee answered, "And Benny-"

"Is at the house," Gibbs said. Everyone knew where the poor boy would be. He rarely left the house now, "Ziva, look through DiNozzo's contacts," Gibbs tossed Tony's phone that he had grabbed from the agent's desk, "I'm pretty sure Tony got AJ a cell phone a couple weeks ago. If he doesn't answer, go to the school. McGee, you're with me."

"Yes Boss," the two agents hurried to follow their Boss' orders.

"We're coming DiNozzo."

* * *

"What are you doing in my house Martin?" Tony glared, at least, as much as he could. It was a bit difficult to keep track of Martin's sporadic movements as the man paced the kitchen. Morgan who was sitting at the kitchen table, tied to the seat, trembled with fear. Tony could hear Morgan's sobs as she cried around the masking tape that was on her mouth.

"What am I doing in _your_ house?" Martin said, flailing the gun in his hand as he swung it from Tony to Morgan, "I should have asked that question to you when you showed up in my house unannounced, huh? But I didn't. And what do I get out of it?"

Tony didn't answer. He had to remain calm. He didn't know where Benny was-

"You stole my family!" Martin yelled, taking a few steps closer to DiNozzo, "You came in, and took them away! And then my wife has the nerve to sleep with you!"

Martin turned and backhanded Morgan, "I always knew you were a whore!"

"I don't sleep," Tony gritted out, "With married women. Even if her future ex-husband is an abusive asshole."

Martin grinned at Tony's comment and slapped Morgan again.

Tony took a half step forward before stopping when the whole room spun, "Don't you dare touch her."

"I can touch her however I want," Martin yelled, furious, "She's my wife!"

"You don't know anything about treating a wife with love and respect," Tony answered, keeping his voice down. If he even tried to yell his head pounded.

"And you do?" Martin laughed almost manically, "Last I checked Di-No-zzo, you've never been married."

"What happened to you Martin?" Tony asked, suddenly very sad, "You were a good cop."

"I still am a good cop!" Martin screamed at Tony, "Only now, no one will hire me with that fake charge on my record!"

"That's your own damn fault Adams. I wasn't the one that hit AJ and Morgan."

"I didn't give them anything that they didn't deserve," Martin looked around, "Speaking of that little bastard-"

"Don't you dare!" Tony yelled as he jumped at Martin.

* * *

"Hey AJ, there's this lady looking for you. She says she works with your Uncle?"

"What?" AJ said, taking a drink of water, "What's her name?"

"Zee-vah David," AJ's coach annunciated the name as if he had been scolded in the proper way to say the foreign name.

"Did she tell you where my Uncle is?" AJ asked, knowing that something was horribly wrong for someone else besides Tony or his mom to pick him up.

"Nope," the coach shrugged, "But pack your gear. She says she's taking you home."

AJ ran to his bag, yelling goodbye to his coach and teammates.

Seeing the former Mossad Officer, AJ practically ran into her, "Where's my Uncle? Why are you here? Is my mom okay? Is my Uncle hurt?"

"I am here to take you to NCIS," Ziva said calmly, "Do you need anything else?"

"Where's my family?" AJ pushed, readjusting his backpack strap, "Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"As soon as I know the answer to your questions, I will answer them," Ziva said closing the door to the car before getting in the driver's seat, "Hold on. We will be there shortly."

"Something bad has happen, hasn't it?" AJ said somberly from the back seat, "That's why you won't answer me?"

Ziva bit her lip before turning up the radio and steering the car towards headquarters.

* * *

"And then, right before the big black dragon came," April read the story to Ms. O'Leary's granddaughter, Julie, "Ken came on his horse and saved-"

"April honey," Ms. O'Leary knocked on the door, "Are you in here?"

"Yes Ms. O'Leary," April answered, a bit annoyed that she had ruined the best part, "My and Julie are playing with her toys."

"My barbies," Julie agreed. She was a year younger than April but they had hit it off the moment they had met each other, "Ken is rescuing Barbie from the dragon monster."

Ms. O'Leary smiled at the girls, "Alright April. Agent McGee's here to take you on a ride. We can even have that sleepover this weekend."

"Do I have to leave now?" April whined, "The sun isn't even gone yet."

Ms. O'Leary smiled, "I'm sorry honey. But you'll be over again soon."

April sighed, the weight of the world on her shoulders, "Why isn't Momma here to pick me up? We only live right down the road."

"Your Mom is waiting for you at your Uncle's work," Ms. O'Leary said, gently herding April towards McGee who was standing nervously at the door.

"Woo," April said excitedly, her shortened play-date forgotten, "Is Abby there Tim?"

Tim smiled and worked very hard to keep the worry off his face, "Yes April. Abby's there and I just called her to tell her you're coming."

"Yes!" April said bounding out of the house and into the Agent's car, "Bye Ms. O'Leary, bye Julie! See you this weekend!"

Ms. O'Leary let her worry show now that April was in the car, "Are you sure Morgan, Tony and little Benny are alright?"

"Agent Gibbs is over there right now," McGee comforted, "They're in the best of hands."

Ms. O'Leary smiled, gave McGee a hug before locking the door behind the Agent.

"Let's go Timmy!" April called out, using the nickname she heard Abby call him, "I'm buckled in and everything!"

* * *

"What, not so tough now, are you DiNozzo?" Martin said, having slammed Tony up against the kitchen island. Tony had tried, had really tried to knock the gun out and away from Martin but he was in the midst of a migraine and he never had a chance really.

"What? You're gonna kill me?" Tony panted. Martin was by no means weak and Tony's ribs were suffering for that fact, "They'll know it was you."

"Doesn't matter," Martin laughed, "Doesn't matter anymore!"

Morgan started crying harder right about now and Tony really hoped that she passed out- that she wouldn't have to see anymore of this.

"Oh don't worry," Martin followed Tony's gaze to Morgan, "She'll be just fine with me."

"Go to hell," DiNozzo breathed, "For what you've done."

Martin threw his head back and laughed, "I'll be seeing you there DiNozzo."

Tony's eyes burned with anger at Martin.

"You don't have the guts to kill me," Martin slammed Tony's against the counter top again, eliciting a

cry of pain from Tony, "Not even you would have the gall to kill both of Morgan's husbands."

"I didn't kill Ben," Tony whispered.

Martin quickly pistol whipped Tony across the face just because he felt like it.

Seeing Tony helpless made Martin smirk, "Won't matter much longer anyway. Because today, well, today Tony-boy, you will die."

Tony pushed away from Martin's hands only to have Martin pistol whip him again.

"And don't worry," Martin said, "I'll make sure Benny and Morgan see the whole thing."

"He's your son," Tony said, more anguish than anger in his eyes now.

"Oh, he is," Martin agreed, "Which is why he didn't say anything when I talk to him a few weeks ago. He was playing outside, minding his own business. But then that was after the phone messages you and Morgan never got because little Benjamin Michael Adams was always afraid of monsters hiding in the dark."

"You're the monster," Tony said with the last bit of his strength.

"I've been called worse," Martin shrugged off-handedly, "But now," Martin grabbed his gun and pressed it up against Tony's knee, "This is going to hurt. But don't fret DiNozzo. It won't hurt for long…relatively speaking anyway."

Tony had lost the strength to hold himself up long ago and now there nothing he could do but look at Morgan and hope she knew he was sorry.

"Let's start with…You're goo knee," Martin switched the gun to Tony's other knee, the one he hadn't injured during college, "Let's countdown shall we," Martin chuckled at seeing Tony and Morgan looking at each other before pressing the gun down harder, "Three" Martin pushed the gun down harder, the smiling spreading on his face, "Two…On-Shit!"

Martin dropped the gun, his hands reaching for the knife that had just been stabbed into his inner thigh.

"One two! One two! And through and through, the vorpal blade went snicker-snack!" Benny yelled as he moved back, having pushed the big knife that Uncle Tony always kept on his leg as deep as he could into the monster.

Martin screamed in pain and rage as he reached out to grab Benny, "I'm going to kill you, you little bastard," Martin grabbed Benny by his arm and jerked but after falling to the ground and struggling, Benny managed to squirm out of his father's blood coated hands.

"SHIT!" Martin yelled again, reaching for his gun and firing after Benny. Turning his gun now to Tony who was on the floor, Martin smiled evilly despite the amount of blood that was currently leaving his leg.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gibbs growled for the doorway, having broken down the front door.

Martin made eye contact with Gibbs for one second before tightening his trigger finger.

And Gibbs fired.

* * *

Tony laid, breathing on the floor. There had been gun shots after Benny-

Oh god Benny.

"Benny!" tried to yell but it only came out as a whisper, "Benny!"

"Hey DiNozzo," someone said to his far left, "Take it easy. Morgan's alright, you're alright. Just some bumps and bruises," Tony felt that person's hands move down his body methodically, checking for anything serious, "Just your meds are making you this way Tony. Everything's alright."

"Benny," Tony said again, knowing suddenly that this person was Gibbs and that this person had come to save _him_ from the monsters, "Where's Benny?"

Gibbs yelled something to someone and Tony felt himself being lifted up, up, up and on something that was so soft and nice and warm.

"Just relax Tony," Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's sweat drenched hair, "Everything's going to be okay."

"Benny killed the Jabberwock Boss," Tony said, feeling his eyes closing but knowing he had to tell Boss this, "He's gonna want…"

"It's alright Tony," Gibbs soothed, rubbing his aching head, "It's over."

But it wasn't, Tony knew.

It had only begun.

* * *

"Where's my mom?" AJ glared at the two agents who had just received Gibbs' tense and short phone call.

"AJ," McGee said, "Agent Gibbs just called. Your mom is fine. She's on her way to the hospital-"

"That's not fine!" AJ screamed, having to restrain himself from shoving McGee to the ground in his anger, "That's hurt! That's sick! That means _something is wrong!_"

"AJ," April trembled from her spot, cradled in Abby's soft warm embrace, "Is Momma okay?"

"She's okay April," AJ said, pacing the bullpen, "We're going to go see her right now."

Surprised by the young man's bravado, McGee nodded towards Ziva as Abby stood, holding April in her arms.

"And I'm not stupid," AJ whispered when his little sister was out of ear shot, "You didn't say anything about my Uncle or my brother."

"AJ, Gibbs just said," McGee tried to comfort the teenager.

But AJ just shook his head, "If Martin was at my house Agent McGee," AJ spoke quietly, "Then none of my family is alright."

* * *

"The ER doctors will be done with Morgan in a few minutes," Ducky tried to assure the pacing AJ and the crying April, "Just a cut here and there that will be taken of some glue and she'll be just fine."

"They're gluing my Momma back together like a picture?" April said, shock apparent on her tear stained face, "Is she broken?"

"No April," Abby said, "They're just fixing her cuts with a type of glue, sort of like a band aid."

"Why is Momma hurt?" April asked this time, looking at her older brother for answers, "Did she fall off the counter like I did? Or did she get hurt riding her bike like Benny did?"

"I don't know April," AJ shook his head, not wanting to be the one to tell the little girl that her step-father had hurt his mom again, "But right now when we see her, she'll tell us."

April sighed, wiping her face with the back of her hand, "It was dad again huh AJ?"

AJ bit his lip, "I think so."

April lifted her hands, wanting to be with her brother, "I thought we left so he wouldn't hurt Momma anymore."

"I thought so too," AJ sat down and allowed April to sit on his lap.

It was quite after that, McGee, Ziva, Ducky and Abby all waiting from news from someone.

"You can come see your mom now," a smiling nurse walked into the waiting room, "Is a Dr. Mallard here also? Ms. Welsh would like to see you."

AJ stood quickly, making sure to hold onto April's hand, as Ducky followed them into Morgan's room.

"Momma!" April started crying all over again, quickly letting go of AJ's hand to launch herself onto Morgan's bed, "Momma, they said you were broken, and need glue, and-and did dad hurt you Momma? And Uncle Tony's not h-here and Benny's missing!" April buried herself in her Momma's arms, finally able to let out all her pent up feelings.

Even AJ, who had remained stoic this whole time, crumbled upon seeing that his mom was really okay, "Mom," AJ said, his voice cracking with emotion.

AJ bent over the rail and let Morgan hug him as he too let out his tears.

"I got you, I got you," Morgan said to both of her children, knowing that even when she was hurt, it was her job to comfort her children, "Shush now, everything's going to be okay. He'll never hurt us again."

April's sobs stopped momentarily but then even Ducky could see that they wouldn't stop for long.

AJ though, lifted his eyes and look at his mom with clear eyes, understanding his mother's meaning behind her words, "Never?"

Morgan shook her head and held her two healthy children close to her, "Never again."

* * *

Tony glared at his neurologist, "I want out."

"Special Agent DiNozzo," the neurologist said, "Your CT scan still hasn't come back and until we've determined the extent of your head injury, it would be foolish of me to leave you unattended."

"I won't be unattended," Tony said, making another move to get out of the hospital bed, "I am going to go see Morgan and Benny."

"Tony-"

"Bring a damn wheelchair if that will make you feel better," Tony tried to come to a compromise. No one, not even Gibbs who was currently standing right outside his door, would tell him whether or not his nephew and best friend were alright, "But I am leaving and I don't really care if the whole hospital get's a view of my behind."

Seeing that this was one argument he wasn't going to win, the neurologist agreed only on the condition that Gibbs stay with Tony.

"Finally," Tony huffed as Gibbs slowly pushed him down the corridor to Morgan's room. So far, Gibbs had told him that Morgan was alright and they were just going to keep her overnight for observation.

"And Benny?" Tony asked, turning in his seat to look at Gibbs, "Is he with Morgan already?"

But Gibbs just shook his head and let out a breath of hot air, "The rest of the team is in the waiting room. They would have come to your room but the doc didn't want you too "excited" about anything. Apparently, high blood pressure can set of a migraine."

Tony shook his head, "If I haven't had another migraine already, I'm pretty sure my blood pressure's gone as high as it's going to get."

Gibbs made an undistinguishable noise and pushed Tony gently into Morgan's room.

* * *

Gibbs looked away when the doctor walked into the room.

Tony, Morgan, AJ and even April had been asking about Benny for fifteen minutes now. Up until now, Ducky and the rest of the team had done a good job at evading their questions. But now Benny's doctor had arrived.

"Hello Ms. Welsh, Special Agent DiNozzo," the pediatric surgeon greeted the anxious family, "My name is Dr. Rice, and I was the surgeon that worked on Benny's arm."

Tony's face fell, "He was shot?"

Morgan started crying then and Tony extended his hand, grabbing hers.

"Oh no," the doctor quickly shook his head, "The bullet merely grazed his arm. However, Benny suffered a dislocated shoulder, a spiral fracture of his humerus, or his upper arm, as well as a fractured wrist. Spiral fractures are often very unstable so we had to insert a metal plate and two pins to help stabilize the fracture. Thankfully, none of Benjamin's growth plates were injured so that is some very good news. Benjamin's right arm has been placed in a hand to shoulder cast, as well as being immobilized to let his shoulder heal."

"But he'll be okay?" Morgan asked, wiping her eyes even though more tears continued to fall.

"The first week or so will be difficult," the Doctor said truthfully, "Pain will be a problem at first but in the long run, Benjamin's arm should be just fine, barring any complications."

"Thank you," Tony said, as he made a move to get out of his wheelchair and follow the doctor, "Can we see him?"

"In a few minutes. He's still in the recovery room but a nurse will be around shortly to take Special Agent DiNozzo to see him. Ms. Welsh, you will have to ask your doctors if you can leave your bed to visit your son but as soon as Benjamin is moved to a room on the pediatric floor, he will be allowed visitors."

"Thank you so much," Morgan shook the man's hand before the doctor quietly left the room.

"Can we see Benny Momma?" April asked quietly, "Did they have to glue Benny back together like you?"

"We can see him in a little bit," Morgan hugged April close, "Once Uncle Tony goes, then everyone else can go see him. Deal?"

AJ fidgeted in his seat, looking from his Uncle to his Mom, "I want to see him with Tony."

"AJ," Tony tried to say. He didn't want AJ to go in there without being prepared. Even though it seemed stupid, Tony felt that if he went in there first he might…

"I know it's gonna be bad," AJ cut off his Uncle, "But Benny will be okay. Martin-"

AJ shook his head, "No one can hurt him anymore."

Tony bit his lip, feeling Gibbs' comforting hand on his shoulder, "Alright AJ. Alright."

* * *

Benny didn't feel very good. His tummy hurt a lot and his arm felt like he had gotten it stuck in the door again.

Benny wanted to wake up but his eye felt really heavy, like his Blankie got when he accidentally dropped it in the bathtub.

"Momma?" Benny cried, opening his eyes slowly. When no one said anything Benny let out a small whine. Where was his Momma? And Uncle Tony? Had the monster-

"Hey Benny," someone said, wiping his wet hair off his forehead. How did he get wet? Did he fall in the bathtub?

"Hurts," Benny tried to say but his mouth was working right.

"I know Benny," Uncle Tony smoothed his hair again.

Uncle Tony was okay?

"I'm alright Benny," Uncle Tony said really quietly. He was talking like Momma talked whenever Uncle Tony had a migraine, really soft like you were talking to a baby birdie, "Everyone's safe."

Benny tried extra hard to open his eyes more.

"AJ," Benny smiled and tried to get up.

"No, no," Uncle Tony put a big warm hand on his little chest. It made Benny feel really safe because Uncle Tony never used his big hands to hurt Momma, or AJ, or April or him, "No moving. Your arm's hurt Benny so no moving."

"But I wanna see," Benny whined. He didn't feel good and he just wanted to see his brother. Maybe his Momma and sister were here too. Then he would know everyone was safe.

"Hold on," Uncle Tony smiled and pressed a button and his bed started moving. Just like Uncle Tony's bed did when he got hurt.

"Better?" Uncle Tony smiled and Benny smiled back.

"Hey Benny," AJ said, sitting on the chair next to Benny's bed, "Looks like you got a cool cast. It's even green!"

"Green?" Benny said, looking from his brother to his arm. It the movies, casts were only white, "It's really green!"

"Yeah," AJ smiled and his eyes crinkled like Uncle Tony's did when Benny told him a really funny joke, "And you know what the best part about having a cool cast like that?"

"What?"

"You get to have people put their names on it," AJ whispered even though he wasn't doing a good job at keeping this a secret if it was one, "And I bet Uncle Tony will even get all his friends to put their names on it too!"

"I can have their names?" Benny said, still trying to fight off the sedatives, "But Uncle Tony?"

"Yeah kid," Uncle Tony ran a hand through his hair and down his check.

"Won't it compromise their identities? They're special agents like you," Benny mumbled that last part before slowly falling asleep, his uninjured hand holding tightly to Tony's big one.

"Yeah," Uncle Tony smiled at AJ, "He'll be okay."

* * *

"Uncle Tony?" Benny asked his Uncle in the quiet of the evening. It had been a week since he left the hospital and his arm wasn't hurting much anymore. It was annoying though, cause he couldn't wear anything cool because his arm was hurt.

"Yeah Benny?" Tony asked the little boy that was cradled in the crook of his arm, his head resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the monster," Benny whispered as he played with his Uncle's shirt, "I was afraid he would get you if I said anything cause monsters can only get you if you believe in them and I know you didn't believe in them and I thought…" Benny rubbed his face and slowly slid his thumb into his mouth. Ever since Benny had woken up in the hospital, he had started sucking his thumb again. It didn't take a degree in psychology to figure out Benny was using the old habit to comfort himself.

"You thought what Benny," Tony gently lowered Benny's hand from his mouth.

Benny allowed his thumb to be removed and sighed, "I thought not saying anything would keep you safe."

"Awh Benny," Uncle Tony hugged him tighter, "I'm so proud of you."

"But the monster still hurt you," Benny said, "I didn't do a good job."

"It was never your job to protect anyone," Uncle Tony smoothed his hair, "But you did a really good job."

"I slain the Jabberwock Uncle Tony?" Benny asked a few moments later.

"Yeah Benny," Tony smiled at the familiar poem, "You did."

"But there are still bad guys out there huh?" Benny whispered before slipping his thumb back in his mouth.

Instead of answering, Tony just reached and over instead of removing the thumb that Benny was desperately sucking on, he just rested his hand on Benny's broken arm, "As long as I'm here Benny, no one is ever going to hurt you again."

And until the day he died, Anthony D. DiNozzo would keep that promise.

Because no one was going to hurt his family ever again.

* * *

"Bear, can you sign my arm too?" Benny asked from behind Tony. Gibbs had to physically look around his Senior Field Agent to see the small boy that was currently hiding behind the six foot two man.

Gibbs smiled and bent down slowly. Just because Martin had died didn't mean little Benny's anxiety had gone away in the blink of an eye. Tony's youngest nephew was still on anti-anxiety medication although his new psychiatrist, Tony and Morgan had moved doctors after the last crack pot had made Benny have a panic attack during a session, was actually helping Benny, so much that psychiatrist was actually reducing the amount of medication Benny took.

"I'll sign it Benny," Gibbs gently took the black permanent marker from Benny's outstretched hand and ever so gently signed his name on Benny's cast.

Shuffling back behind his Uncle, Gibbs watched as Benny looked at the name.

"That's longer than Bear, huh Bear?" Benny asked quietly moment later.

Chuckling softly, Gibbs nodded, "Sure is."

Benny smiled softly in return before his thumb was in his mouth and his head resting gently on his Uncle's legs.

Uncle Tony and Bear would keep him safe.

Because his Uncle Tony knew how to keep all the bad guys and monsters away.

And Bear would always be there to watch his Uncle's six.

**

* * *

**

A/N2: It was un-beta-ed because I sleep most of the day and wanted to get this out to you guys as quick as possible. Hope you liked it. Just the epilogue to go now and I will try to get it up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would first, like to extend my gratitude for all of you guys out there that have read, reviewed and waited patiently as I wrote this whole series. That being said, this is in fact, the end of the Ben!Verse. When I wrote that first story, I never expected it to take on a life of its own. But it did and I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. Will I ever write more stories in this verse? Probably not. I have the Rhapsody Verse to finish as well (the next story has been sent to the beta so now we wait...) as well two other stories that I have been writing for the past year. But you know, who knows really. I originally planned to never write more than one story with Ben and his family and look what happened. lol. So maybe someday. **

**Once agian, much thanks to my sister who helped type this last chapter. **

**So without further adieu, here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Epilogue

"_Years from now, we're gonna look back on this moment and wonder why this day wasn't catalogued in history."_

"_Ben, shut up."_

"_AJ, seriously, look at him. I mean, just look at him."_

"_I can see him Ben. And I have been looking at him. I've been looking at him since you first pointed him out."_

"_But AJ. I mean look at him!"_

"_Ben."_

"_He's…look at him."_

"_Ben, he's beautiful."_

"_I mean, I made that. Half of that little guy is me. Isn't that amazing?"_

"_I never thought I see the day that you became a daddy Benjamin."_

"_Anthony James."_

"_What?"_

"_That's his name AJ. I couldn't name him Anthony Junior but Anthony James has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

"_Ben, I don't-"_

"_I just figured, might as well keep the name in the family."_

"_Ben…"_

"_Because AJ? You'll always be part of my family."_

"_Ben, I don't…you have no idea…"_

"_Just remember though, as their only Uncle, you are so first in line for babysitting."_

_AJ looked at his best friend that had somewhere along the way become his brother and smiled._

_He liked being part of this family._

* * *

Life was funny sometimes. Years ago, Tony would have never imagined himself being in this particular situation.

But life was like that most of the time. But Tony had learned that when life give you lemons, you make lemonade.

And when life gives you meatballs…

"On top of spaghetti," Tony sang in his kitchen, almost five months to the day since Benny had been released from the hospital, "All covered with cheese…"

"I loss my poor meatball," Benny chimed in, his singing interrupted with small fits of laughter, "When somebodied sneezed."

"It rolled off the table," Tony opened his arms wide, increasing the volume of his voice, "And onto the floor…"

"And then my poor meatball, rolled out of the door!" Benny yelled, laughing almost hysterically now.

"Tony," Morgan scowled good naturedly as she interrupted them, "That's enough. Make all the jokes you want-"

"It rolled in the garden, and under a bush," Tony stood quickly, evading the noodle Morgan threw at him when he ignored her and continued to sing, "And then my poor meatball, was nothing but mush."

"Run Uncle Tony run!" April cried out, "Before Momma gets you!"

"The mush was as tasty, as tasty could be," Tony invaded another noodle and dodged an oven mitt, "And then the next summer, it grew into a tree!"

"Hurry Uncle Tony, hurry!" Benny applauded from his seat at the dinner table, the brace on his arm making it difficult to clap but he did anyway, "Don't let her grab the spoon!"

"The tree was all covered," Tony laughed when Morgan missed him with a tomato, "All covered in moss!"

"And on it grew meatballs!" April yelled, helping her Uncle finish the song.

"And tomato sauce!" Benny howled, laughing and giggling at the whole situation.

"So if you eat spaghetti," Tony picked right up from where his niece and nephew left off, which only caused Morgan to become even more determined to smother him in her tomato sauce.

"All covered with cheese," Tony breathed, a bit winded with his attempts to evade capture.

"Hold on to your meatball! Least somebody sneeze!" Everyone, except Morgan, yelled at the top of their lungs as they finally finished the song.

"Your mine!" Morgan, using techniques that had been honed with her three children, finally tackled the NCIS Field Agent and using special abilities that were only endowed to mothers, Morgan wrestled Tony into submission using only a sauce covered spoon.

"Get him Momma!" Benny called out running over to the other side of the kitchen.

"Make him pay for making fun of you dropping all the meatballs!" April clamored in, applauding her mom's efforts to get Tony to stop laughing.

"Traitors!" Tony yelled, finally wiggling free and grabbing all three of them, "You're mine!"

"No!" April and Benny called out as they tried to slither their way out of Tony's grasp.

"Resistance is futile!" Tony said in his best evil voice.

"What's happening?" AJ asked, walking into the kitchen. Observing the plated of spaghetti on the table and the lack of Morgan's meatballs, AJ looked at the four people on the floor before guessing, "Mom dropped the meatballs and you sang that song again, didn't you Uncle Tony?"

Throwing his head back and laughing maniacally, Tony nodded, "Again!"

"No!" Morgan yelled but it was too late. Resistance was, after all, futile.

Tony paused momentarily, looking at the four people before him.

There was AJ, who would always bear the weight of being the oldest, who would always remember what it felt like to lose a father and have another hurt him. A boy who had had to grow up way too soon for his family.

Morgan, who would always carry the scars of losing two husbands, one to a bullet and another to the kind of evil that festers in one's soul. A woman who probably would never be fully comfortable with men she did not know and who would always bear the bruises and marks on her heart.

April, who at such a young age learned what it meant to be hurt and to have someone you love hurt another loved one. A little girl who would probably never understand what had happened and who would one day want to know why.

And finally Benny, who would probably always look for monsters in the dark. A little boy who would one day feel the ache in his arm and remember what had happened to him the night the Jabberwocky died.

A family who had already gone through so much and yet, had so many more years to go.

These four people were not the families that had been behind Tony's childhood TV screen nor were they the family that Tony use to dream about having when he was a kid at Military school.

"Come on AJ," Tony smiled and yelled for his oldest nephew, "Alright, you know you like the song, now break out that trumpet, alright we'll start in G major okay. April, it's not nice to do that to your brother and Benny, I see you buddy, don't you dare wield that noodle without my permission. Morgan just sit tight because you aren't going anywhere. Alright everyone ready? GO!"

"On top of spaghetti…."

But they were his family.

And years later when Morgan and he said the "I dos" and AJ was off winning track races for Ohio State and April was in the backyard blowing up things with the Chemistry Lab set that Abby had given her and Benny was quietly observing his new dad show him how to change the oil on a Mustang and Morgan was busy inside with the babies, Tony would look up and smile at them.

Because in the morning he would wake up for his run and he would catch a glance of another runner running right beside him.

And he would smile and so would Ben.

Because Ben always won these races.

And Tony didn't mind that he would follow Ben, follow him the whole way home-back to his family.

Back to their family.

And that was all Tony had ever hoped for.

* * *

"_Hey AJ?" Ben called out. They would be graduating soon, Tony going to college and Ben off to the Army. But for right now they were waiting for P.E. to start._

"_What Ben?" AJ asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was definitely not a morning person and all he wanted was a few more hours of sleep._

_Ben just smiled at his best friend's lack of enthusiasm this early in the morning and looked towards the other end of the field, seeing something that Tony couldn't see._

"_I'll race you," Ben said seconds before he took off, looking back at Tony one last time._

"_And one day, I'm gonna catch you!" AJ yelled before taking off after his best friend._

_And while his father would hate the fact that AJ always came in second place, AJ had pretty much given up being the kind of son that his father wanted him to be._

_Because Ben was the runner._

_And while AJ wasn't his father's son, AJ would always be Ben's best friend._

"_Hurry up AJ!" Ben called out somewhere in front of him, breaking AJ out of his thoughts._

_AJ smiled, knowing that Ben would never leave him behind._

"_Right behind you Ben!"_

_**FIN**_


End file.
